Learning To Live With It
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: COMPLETE. Marco is gay, and he's finally decided to talk to someone about it. To Dylan. Well, this could complicate things a bit.
1. Default Chapter

My first story. I can't really write but I felt like it anyway. So um, be gentle. Please? I am gay. I'm going to try to put alot of my own feelings into this to make it seem as real as possible. One problem however, is that I am a girl. I have a guy friend who is bisexual who I am referring to for help in this story (later on) so that the characters will act and most importantly, interact like the males that they are. So hopefully it's realistic. Oh yeah, I also wrote this a day before that preview for their date, and I'm too lazy to rewrite it. So yeah. Tough.

Anyway, Marco/Dylan. Which, of course, means slash. Stay away if that bothers you.  
  
**Learning To Live With It  
**  
Marco stood by his locker grabbing his bag and throwing everything he didn't need back in before he started off home. It had been just another boring day of highschool. Or it would have been, if it weren't for someone behind him clearing their throat for his attention.  
  
Turning around Marco came face to face with Paige. Blonde hair, lipgloss and all. "Marco, hun, what's been up with you? You've totally ignored Dylan."  
  
Panicked, Marco replied, "I don't know what you mean Paige."  
  
She 'tsk'ed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Please, even I noticed it. You practically run from him in the halls, let alone speak to him."  
  
Ah, good point. "I-", he opened and closed his mouth a few times, suddenly speechless. "I don't know." He guiltily looked down and messed around, situating the books in his bag, avoiding her eyes.  
  
She stared intently at him for a few seconds, as if waiting for more, but seeing she wasn't getting anymore of an explanation anytime soon she leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. "Look- I know it's hard. But, well, Dylan had it hard too. He could help. Atleast give you someone to talk to."  
  
Marco looked up and his expression hardened just a bit. "I'm fine."  
  
"Sure you're fine. That's why you're avoiding Dylan. That's also why your grades are going down and you show up for school looking as if you haven't slept for a week." She crossed her arms and raised her head, daring him to say otherwise.  
  
She's good. "Please, Marco, just talk to him. Everybody's noticed and everybody's worried. We want nothing but for you to be happy. So please...talk to him" She stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to drill her message into him and then she pecked him on the cheek and left him by his locker.  
  
Well. That was interesting. But, how could he do this? He couldn't do this.  
  
_"...Everybody's worried. We want nothing but for you to be happy. So please....talk to him"_  
  
Marco leaned back against the lockers and slowly slid down until he reached the floor and huggged his knees close. Everyone was worried about him. Even though he was the way he was. They wanted him to talk to someone. They wanted to see him happy.  
  
They didn't care.  
  
Very slowly a soft smile started to grow on Marco's face. He had friends. Friends who didn't care. Yes, many many people at the school hated him. Threw insults at him. His parents would disown him. But he had friends. Friends who didn't care.  
  
With a new kind of energy Marco sprang to his feet and ran down the completely empty and silent hall. He ran all the way home. He felt pent up with emotions and running felt good. And for the first time in weeks, he was smiling. Really Smiling.  
  
_Part 2_

"Earth to Marco!" Marco jumped and turned to Ellie who was still furiously waving her fingers in front of his face. "About time. Can I borrow your notes? We have a test next period and I know you've studied already."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure." Marco distractedly started rummaging through his stuff in search of the notes.  
  
"Are you ok? You've been out of it. Staring at the wall all morning."  
  
Marco hesitated before telling her what happened the afternoon before. "Oh my gosh, you are gonna talk to him right?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm pretty sure I will. I'm just nervous, you know? I was really rude to him. Ignoring him and all. He'll hate me." Marco said mournfully, staring at the desktop unseeingly.  
  
Ellie squeezed his hand and grabbed the notes from him. She answered looking down at the paper and writing in a frenzy. "Marco, you worry too much. Someday someone is going to have to beat that into your thick skull. Until then, do try to not overthink things. He will be more than happy to help you. Everyone knows he likes you."  
  
Marco opened and closed his mouth rapidly doing the perfect goldfish impression. "No he doesn't!"  
  
Ellie snorted and rolled her eyes."No of course he doesn't. And you're not blind either." Right then the bell sounded, effectively cutting off their conversation, but leaving Marco shaking his head confusedly and again staring at the wall as if it held all of life's secrets.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The last period had again ended and Marco had just closed his locker. He began walking slowly towards the other end of the school, as if walking to the gallows. This was it. It was time to talk to Dylan. To come clean.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. He started legging it in the opposite direction, to the front doors, only to find his path was blocked. By Paige.  
  
"Oh hello, Marco. Going somewhere?" She was grinning like the Chesire cat, latched onto Spinner's arm.  
  
"Er, I was just-," he sighed, defeated. "I was just going the other way."  
  
"Of course you were. Come on, Honeybee." Blonde hair bouncing and Spinner at her side, she left.  
  
Great. Turning a full 180 he started heading to where the grade 12 lockers were and immediately spotted a head of golden curls. His heart started beating faster. He didn't think it was all nerves either. It happened everytime he saw Dylan. It was like a learned reflex by now. His stomach in knots, he just stood there, in the rapidly emptying hallway, and stared at him. The older boy just continued to grab and replace books and run a hand through his hair, completely oblivious. That is until he turned, pulling his shoulder bag over his head, and caught sight of Marco. The shocked expression on his face did not help ease Marco's nerves. But then, slowly, Dylan smiled that smile, soft and warm and perfect, and the nerves were replaced with a giddy, euphoric buzz that pretty much blotted out what he was gonna say.  
  
"Hey, Marco."  
  
God, this is so not fair. How was he supposed to concentrate when the boy had those blue eyes and that smile and that voice and he just stood there staring at him like an idiot. Wait, was he supposed to be talking? Yeah, talking. Deffinently should say something now. Dylan's smile was faltering, and that was not good at all.  
  
"H-h-hi."  
  
Another tall teenager approached the two, saw Marco, and sharply turned the other direction calling back, "See yah tomorrow, Dylan. Don't forget to pick me up for practice tomorrow!"  
  
Still staring intently at Marco, the older teen yelled a quick "bye" at his friends retreating back, eyes never leaving the other boy's. "So, are you here for a reason?"  
  
Oh, quit smiling! You're making it difficult! "Um, yeah. I guess I just wanted to say I was sorry. I've been horrible to you. Ignoring you like that. I-I'm just really sorry." Breathe Marco, just breathe.  
  
Dylan's smile got bigger. "It's alright. You're talking to me now. May I ask why you did it in the first place?"  
  
"I...was scared." There he said it! And he wouldn't do it again. Ever.  
  
The blonde just nodded as if understanding. "Have you told anyone that?"  
  
That's it! Not fair. The boy can read minds. "N-no." Ah, now I'm stuttering again. What am I? A girl?! "You should. It helps." Dylan looked down at his shoes for a second, fiddling with his bag's strap, then abruptly looked back up, straight into Marco's eyes. "And I'm always around you know."  
  
Marco knew this was it. The crunch moment. Could he ask for help? Taking a deep breath he nodded very slowly and unsurely. "I'd...I'd like to talk. I mean, would you...er-"  
  
"Yeah, you can talk to me." Sensing the italian boy's uncomfort and nerves he added quickly, "How about this? We won't even start today. Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow. Do you think you could maybe meet me at The Dot or something after school tomorrow? We can talk. Or not talk. Whatever you want to do."  
  
Sighing with relief Marco nodded. He had done it. He had asked for help without backing out. He had talked to Dylan without turning into a gibbering puddle on the floor. Ok, well almost right? "Yeah, that sounds good." He turned to leave, but stopped and swiveled his body a little so he could look back at Dylan. "I am sorry though."  
  
Dylan just lit up again and beamed at him. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. I understand. Really. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that he walked out the door to Marco's left. Opening the glass door he threw another killing-me-softly smile over his shoulder before continuing down the stone steps into the bright sunlight. And Marco just stood there. Staring after him. Completely amazed at what had just happened.  
  
Coming back to himself he grinned and shook his head. He was such an idiot. Still grinning softly he headed out the same door and walked home. The smile never really left. But that was ok. He kinda hoped it would stick around for awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Um, yeah. Again, please don't kill me. I know I can't write. But hopefully it wasn't too bad right? Yeah, next chapter soon. And reviews are always nice.


	2. Thinking can be bad

Ok Chapter 2. It is very short compared to the first one, because I'm trying to go more into the emotions. It's in Dylan's pov because I want to switch them out so we know what's going on on both sides. Um, Marco's pov next chapter. I'm trying to take it slow. I like the idea of the relationship taking quite awhile before it actually starts. And more Paige. I just wanted some sibling rivalry, cuz it's fun.

Also, to all you people who take offence to homosexuality...blah blah blah....back button. You should know how this works by now.

-----------------------------------

bud, smoothNcreamy, shaydra, TruRavenclaw, Misery Chick722 and katie, thank you so much for the reviews. It was way more than I was expecting and it was an uber big confidence boost. You guys rock.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dylan's POV  
  
_"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. I understand. Really. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_  
  
Dylan walked to the door to his right, stopped right as he reached it and flashed him another reassuring smile over his shoulder, then continued on out to his car. His mind was pleasantly numb and he just drove home on autopilot. Only once he had pulled into the driveway and cut off the ignition did what had transpired earlier really sink in. Keys in his hand and sunlight pouring in, Dylan leaned back in his seat.  
  
Marco had just apologized to him, asked for help, and agreed to meet him for a talk all in one five minute conversation. Heh. Wow. It wasn't exactly news to Dylan that he liked the younger boy. He had since he first met him. He had this...energy about him. It was contagious. You stand next to him and just can't help but smile. It was intoxicating even. You could just drown in it.  
  
Dylan shook his head. This wasn't getting him anywhere. I mean why would Marco consider him anyway right? He was far too old for him. And the poor guy was going through alot. He couldn't push it. That's not what Marco needed. He needed a friend. Which is exactly what he was going to be. Dylan nodded and finally opened the door to his car and headed up the walk to his house.  
  
He was about to open the door when it was flung open to reveal Paige. "Dylan. Why are you here so late?" She had that smug look on her face. Dylan sighed as realization struck. So she was behind it all. Meddlesome brat. He walked past her and headed to the kitchen as he always did after school and pretended to look nonplussed as he checked the clock . He was only ten minutes later than usual. As he pointed out to Paige. She just rolled her eyes and walked off. She knew better than to keep questioning. She wouldn't get anything anyway. Yet.  
  
Sandwhich in one hand, soda in the other, Dylan went to the den. He switched the tv on to one of the sports channels and dug out his math homework. Not that he was going to get much of it done. He was too busy thinking. Everything seemed to keep circling back to the conversation with Marco and the plans he had made.  
  
Thirty minutes and only four math problems later Dylan was going crazy. His hair was all over the place from running his hand through it continually and his lip was probably about to start bleeding from him gnawing on it. His fingernails were basically non-existant at this point, as he had bitten them all to the quik. It just wouldn't go away. With a quiet roar of frustration he snapped his textbook shut and jammed it back into his bag. He would just have to copy it from Cale tomorrow.  
  
Oh yeah. There was something else to think about. The way Cale totally turned the opposite direction when he saw he had been talking to Marco. That was cool of him. Usually all his friends liked to butt into his life. Which was just fine with Dylan. Once he came out, that was the last of his secrets. He was a pretty open person most of the time. But he probably wouldn't have liked it too much if anyone had come up that afternoon. It was a private thing right now. He'd have to thank Cale. They could laugh about it.  
  
Ah, here comes the brat for round two. "Hello Paige. Looking for something? Nailpolish gone missing or anything?" He fixed a placid, unconcerned look on his face. Let the questioning begin.  
  
"Oh, come on hun. You did talk to Marco after school didn't you?"  
  
Dylan scratched his head. "Hm, now that you mention it, I do think I remember him saying a few things."  
  
He smiled. She wasn't taking this to well. She looked like she was about to erupt. She seethed a second longer then fixed a horribly fake, sweet smile on her face. "Dylan, spill...now. What few things did he speak to you about?"  
  
Total silence.  
  
"Don't make me threaten you with the baby pictures Dylan."  
  
"Hid them all last year after you threatened it the first time." he said with no expression change.  
  
"Acquaint your friends with your secret cd collection?"  
  
"Already done that myself. I'm still pestered over it."  
  
"Tell mom and dad about that time you took Uncle Will's car for a joyride?"  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
She sighed. She wasn't exactly winning. An evil smile suddenly spread across her face. "I'll write some stupid love letter and put it in Marco's locker. Signed...." She paused for dramatic effect. "Dylan Michalchuk."  
  
Horrified, Dylan's eyes bugged out and he jumped up. "No! I give! I'll tell!"  
  
Grr, there's that smug look again. "I knew you'd come around my dear brother. Just tell me what you guys said."  
  
He plopped back down on the couch and pulled a pillow against his chest defensively. "Nothing really. He just apologized for ignoring me. And I don't know how we got there, but he decided to talk to me about all the stuff he's dealing with." He looked up quickly at Paige, then back down again, fiddling with the pillow's tassles. "And that's it." He concluded lamely.  
  
"Gah, and here I thought something actually happened. When are you going to ask him out!"  
  
"Whoa," the interesting stitchwork on the pillow momentarily forgotten, he stared at his sister as if she'd grown an extra head. "What? It's not like that. We're friends. I'm just helping him out."  
  
"Whatever hun. If and when you do grow a backbone, I'd like to be the first one to know...ok?" She ruffled his shaggy hair and bounced off to her room, very proud of her accomplishment. Really, these boys were too easy.  
  
Great. Dude, you just caved to your sister. Way to not back down. Inwardly rolling his eyes Dylan turned to the tv, hoping to push away his thoughts with some stupid game show or something.  
  
Too bad it didn't work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------

Hoped this one lived up to the first one. lol. Even though nothing happened. Reviews be my friend. They're like caffeine. ; )


	3. Thinking can be bad part 2

Ch.3. I'm having entirely too much fun with this I think. Ok, anyway, Marco's pov. Next chapter: the talk! Finally an interesting chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you eclipsed, Shaydra and smoothNcreamy and TruRavenclaw (all of you again! hugs), Yelak, girl-with-the-halo, Sixela555, amber1134, Junsui46319, and meravigliata. You make me so deliriously happy. Rock on for you guys.

If a homophobe is actually still reading at this point, don't complain to me. sticks out tongue  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Marco's POV  
  
It was very warm. And very sunny. Renegade rays of sunshine strayed through tree branches, illuminating leaves just touched by fall color, completing their mission by turning to golden puddles of light on the sidewalk. There was no wind and no noise. It was a time most people relish. Just to soak up the serenity and beauty of it all.  
  
So it must have been a surprise to any onlooker how a teenage boy could be walking through said magical scenery and be completely oblivious to it.  
  
Marco had been totally elated after he had left from his conversation with Dylan. He had actually asked for help, and from Dylan himself no less. He would finally have a confidant and even someone who just knew what it was like.  
  
Yes, that part he was over the moon about. He was, however, not so hyped up over his performance. What had that been about? He was never able to go five minutes with Dylan without doing something humiliating. How was he supposed to survive their little talking sessions if he couldn't string two words together? Or if his face exploded from blushing too much? Or maybe his doofy smile would break his face?!?! Ok, stupid idea, stupid idea. Whose fault was this again? Oh that's right. Paige. Note to self, Marco thought, give Paige wrong notes next times she asks for them.  
  
Alright, just keep in mind that it won't happen. Yeah, every time your brain goes on meltdown just remember that nothing could happen anyway. So there's no point in getting in a tizzy over it. Marco sighed. Somehow that didn't feel as good and comforting as it should have. He looked up and noticed he was on his front porch, arm outstretched, keys in hand. When had this happened? Shrugging it off he let himself into the house. He was done being surprised today.  
  
He went to the kitchen, very much his mother's domain, and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. "Hey ma." She was standing at the stove stirring something in a big pot, as she was often found doing. He walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder and stared as she made the food.  
  
"Hello honey. Don't you have homework or something? Quit pestering me." She said with a teasing grin.  
  
Marco smiled at her and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and headed upstairs to his room. He threw his bag by the door, set his snack on the computer desk, and fell on the bed face down. He sighed. That's better. Marco didn't know how long he stayed that way, but eventually his lungs thought it would be beneficial to breathe, plus, more importantly, he had homework to do.  
  
He got up, turned on the desk light and began working. It was routine. He had probably missed a homework dedline twice in his entire life. He was known as a good kid. The kind, that in the movies, get beat up for their lunch money and are usually portrayed with ugly black glasses taped together. Thinking about it, he had also forced himself to be one of the best soccer players he could be. Learned to play three instruments, with the help of his mom. And he'd probably got grounded for something he had actually done a total of only five times.  
  
Marco was quite disgusted he concluded. Like a thirty year old in a fifteen year old's body. Of course, he had to give himself some slack. He knew why he tried so hard to be perfect. To make up for what he was. His parents, so stuck in the ways of old, would never understand. He'd like to think they would still love him, but the thought of respect seemed too much like a pipe dream. How was he supposed to tell his parents something like that anyway? Hey ma! Yeah school was great. Aced the math test, new science project was assigned, and oh yeah, I'm gay.  
  
Hopeless, he decided, was the vocabulary word for the day. Oh wait, and mortification too. He still couldn't believe how he stuttered! Atleast he was done with his homework. Yay for having a smart brain even if you were a coward.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dinner was a strained affair. Marco, usually very lively and talkative at dinner, was deathly silent. He felt guilty about even talking to Dylan. He felt like his parents could just 'see' the truth written all over him. And he also felt ashamed. He shouldn't feel guilty. Especially since nothing was going on between them. But Marco did just the same.  
  
It was always like that around his parents. He was a sick, unnatural freak and if he even breathed wrong his parents would figure it out. At school, Marco was happy, and allowed to be himself unabashedly. There he had support and loyalty and love surrounding him on all sides. The second he stepped into his own home he was in a pressure tank. Slowly his mind would become weighed down by his parents' very presence, to where he felt like exploding. Or imploding. Atleast that way he wouldn't have had to deal with it anymore.  
  
His only sanctuary was his room, where everything around him made him feel better. The walls were a nice shade of blue and his bed had to be the most comfortable one in the universe. And he had his computer in the corner opposite the bed, where he kept his thoughts securely locked behind a password. Marco plopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He was just dozing off when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Marco grinned stupidly. "Yes, it's nice to speak to you to Ellie. Nothing happened."  
  
He could just hear the eye rolling from her end. "Yeah right. I won't pry too much or anything. I'm just curious."  
  
Won't pry much? Marco snorted. Girls didn't know how not to. "Mostly I just apologized...and stuttered like an idiot. It was so embarrassing."  
  
"Um," Marco could tell she wasn't satisfied. "And...?"  
  
"And...he volunteered himself as someone for me to talk to. He said we'd talk tomorrow at The Dot. I don't think I can do it."  
  
"And why not? This is a perfect opportunity."  
  
He was getting annoyed. "Perfect opportunity for what?"  
  
"Hello! He _likes _you Marco. And it's going to be you and him, together." Silence. "At The Dot." Silence. "Together."  
  
Marco was shaking his head as she spoke. "Ellie, no he doesn't. I don't know where you guys are getting it, but he doesn't like me. I mean, he's older than me and totally out of my league."  
  
"Listen very carefully. You....are....deluded....and stupid. You're so lucky I don't want to argue with you. Believe what you want. Just don't get to upset when everyone tells you different." A very quiet muffled noise could be heard in the background. "Oh hey, Marco, Ashley's here. I gotta go. Good luck coming to your senses. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Marco sighed. "Ok, have fun. Bye." He hung up and checked what time it was. Only eight. What to do now? Think? Yeah, thinking was good, if not dangerous. He went ahead and got dressed in his pajama pants and a grey shirt. He turned off his light and flicked on the lamp by his bed. Laying there in the semi-darkness he decided it was safe to actually think about stuff. Marco didn't think any gay vibes could get through the door and down to his parents. Hopefully anyway.  
  
He didn't know why he liked Dylan. It really didn't have to do with the perfect blonde hair, warm blue eyes, or even that crooked smile he was always wearing. It didn't even have to do with his teasing or the independence or the strength or the reassuring. It was something else entirely. Something that didn't even have a name. It was completely unique and it couldn't belong to anyone but Dylan.  
  
Marco had had a crush on him since the first time he met him that day at the beach. He really couldn't help it. How was he supposed to react to the guy smiling at him? He had helped him to learn how to play volleyball. Had teased him good naturedly throughout the day. And then, after Ellie blew his cover by saying she wasn't his 'girlfriend' anymore, he had run off to be by himself. Dylan had followed. Had asked if he was alright and then, even when Marco didn't say a word to him, he stayed right there. Reassuring and calming him down with his presence. He quite simply, was there for Marco. He cared for him and tried to help him. That made him different than alot of people.  
  
Marco was grinning quite widely by this point. An extremely annoying, if not totally predictable after effect of thinking of Dylan. Ah, screw the time. He turned off the lamp by his head, rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Minutes later he was asleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
Not that he'd admit to it or anything.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch.3 is done! Um, yay? Not that good, yes. Chapters 2 and 3 were mostly just fillers. Totally boring, but deffinently necessary. Four will be good though! Review and thou shalt get cookies!


	4. The Talk

Ch.4. Finally. Sorry the update took so long. My life got in the way and then my internet wouldn't connect. lol. And because of the wait (and because I was bored) I wrote a one shot for you guys.

Thanks for the reviews you guys. They rocked as always. I baked some of my newly acquired ego into them because I have entirely too much and you guys deserve some! And yes, nikki, definitely chocolate chip!

virgo-of-swords: I thought he was hispanic too, then I found out that his actor Adamo was italian, and ever since then I thought of him as italian too.

-------------------------------------------------

He had been lying awake staring at the ceiling when an annoying buzz of an alarm went off somewhere to his left It sounded alot more like a death nell to Marco however. Today was the day. The day he was supposed to talk to Dylan after school. He hit the button on the dumb alarm clock that had just gone off in the middle of his pre-most-embarrassing-day-of-his- life pep talk. He had been doing pretty good if he did say so himself. He had almost convinced himself that he wouldn't stutter.  
  
With a sloth-like quality that can only come from feelings of absolute dread, Marco got up and got ready for school, taking extra care picking out what to wear and mentally thinking of what would be the most suitable coffin size.  
  
Downstairs was no different. His mother and father were yet to be awake (he always got up before everyone else). The silence whispered words of impending doom and humiliation, making Marco hurry more than usual to grab his things. Writing a quick note explaining that he was going to hang out with a friend after school he all but fled from his house and walked to school.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Dylan!" said the screechy voice that could only be a half-awake Paige. "It's time to get up you idiot! If you want a shower you will get your skinny butt out of bed right now! We're running late!" A pause. "Later than usual anyway."  
  
Dylan groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillows. It was too early to expect him to actually get up. What was he? A performing dog? Very slowly, and against his will, his mind began to climb through the fog and clear enough to think. Yeah, he needed a shower before he was late. What did he have to do today that was so important anyway?  
  
Math test? No, that was tomorrow.  
  
Take Cale to practice? Yeah that was one thing. But there was something way more important. He knew it. Dylan lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Come on. What was it?  
  
Oh my god! Marco!  
  
Dylan jumped up as if he'd had an electric shock. He had to talk to Marco today! It was today! He stood in the middle of his room, freezing to death in only a pair of pajama pants and slowly, he smiled as wide as he could. He began to quickly grab clothes and other necessities to take a shower. Today was going to be interesting.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Marco. Sorry I had to hang up on you so fast last night. We had a project to finish before nine o'clock. Anyway, so today's the big day. Your date with-"  
  
"It's not a date. Quit saying that." Marco cut off. He was getting a little freaked out by all the comments of dating and liking and everything else. These people had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Ellie closed her locker and leaned against them with her arms folded and a bored expression glazing her eyes. She sighed. "Marco, what do we have to do to make you understand? Dylan likes you. Has ever since that beach trip. And you-"  
  
Marco slammed his locker shut and rounded on her. "What makes you think that? The guy is a grade 12, he's on the hockey team, and he's got the kind of looks that cause heart failure, in case you haven't noticed. And then...there's me. The short, puny, feminine guy. Really, whatever notions you have in your mind are wrong. He just so happens to be nice enough to deal with me snivelling on about my problems. That is all. Nothing else. Now please quit. I know your intentions are good and all, but it's really just depressing me."  
  
With these last words Marco grabbed his stuff and headed to his first period, leaving Ellie staring after him with a shocked expression. If it wasn't for the fact that Marco's naivety was part of his charm, she would have clocked him by now. Shaking her head agressively, she ran off to her class also.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A tall boy with lank brown hair stood in front of his locker, writing some note or something on the back of his hand, not paying attention to his surroundings at all, which is probably why he jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.  
  
"Holy...oh, Dylan, hey."  
  
"Hey Cale, I owe you one for yesterday." Dylan, whose locker stood directly beside Cale's, started fiddling with the lock as Cale smiled at him. "Eh, no problem. It's not everyday a guy you like comes and talks to you or anything."  
  
Dylan stopped dead for a second. "Who said I liked him? Marco just wanted someone to talk to." He turned scared eyes to his friend.  
  
"Please Dylan, I may not be gay, but I have had a few million crushes in my highschool career. The look on your face, not to mention on this Marco guy's face as well, was pretty clear as to what was going on. I just did the courteous thing and left you two to it." He flipped his hair out of his eyes with a toss of the head and turned imploring eyes at Dylan. "You did ask him out didn't you?"  
  
"What! My sister asked the same exact thing! Is it a conspiracy?!?! Whether or not I have a crush on Marco does not mean I am going to ask him out. He doesn't want me like that. And I can accept that."  
  
Cale snorted. "Sure. Whatever. You two carry on with your little friend act. But mark my words, I will be there to do some much needed laughing and I-told-you-so-ing. Until then, I will try to stay out of it."  
  
Dylan threw his patented 'yeah right' look over his shoulder as he headed to his first period. He loved Cale. He did. But the guy was creeping him out.  
  
Wait a minute. Was he really that obvious?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, Marco, you can do this. Nothing to panic about.  
  
The last period had ended, his locker had been visited and now he was in the boys bathroom staring at his mirror reflection for one last attempt to reassure himself.  
  
Just tell him what's going on. Ask for advice. Don't stutter. Don't blush. Don't do anything stupid. With a final deep breath, Marco grabbed his bag and began walking out of the school towards The Dot.  
  
Ellie's words still haunted him. "Marco, what do we have to do to make you understand? Dylan likes you. Has ever since that beach trip." He would give anything to be able to believe her. It would the most amazing thing if Dylan 'did' actually like him. No, not just amazing. It would be a freaking miracle. But, like he always did if something made him happy, he thought of every way it could go wrong. Thinking about it made him depressed, so the line of thought was quickly ended.  
  
Looking up, Marco found that he had reached his destination, and with one final deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside the restraunt. It was only just starting to fill with people so it wasn't crowded or overly loud, but enough people to make him seem inconspicuous. Marco looked around a bit frantically until he noticed in the far corner an achingly familiar head of golden curls.  
  
Dylan was bent over what looked to be calculus homework, an order of fries and a drink by his elbow. Marco indulged himself a bit and allowed himself to stare at the unknowing boy much as he had done the day before. The older teen's blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and he was biting his lower lip slightly, one strong, capable looking hand was gripping the corner of the textbook and the other was writing. He sat by a large window and sunlight spilled forth, shining through his hair and shadowing his face.  
  
God he was beautiful.  
  
At that moment Dylan looked up and saw Marco standing near the entrance. He waved him over and quickly started placing things back in his bag as the dark haired boy drew closer. Marco knew he was going to die then. The second he had sat down the blonde smiled that heart stopping smile and Marco forgot how to breathe yet again. This sucked. He was never going to get anywhere with Dylan if he couldn't even keep his lungs functioning.  
  
There were no greetings, just eye contact, a smile, and mutual silence. A waitress came over and Marco ordered an expresso. Not until the coffee was placed before him did he finally speak, soft and hesitantly.  
  
"I always... have this feeling. Like my parents can see right through me." He grinned into his glass. "I feel like I let off these gay vibes that they have a radar for. Sometimes I sit there watching TV with them and I wonder if any second they might jump up and start yelling and disowning me, because they could tell. Somehow they would just know."  
  
Marco looked up quickly into Dylan's eyes, which were intense and completely focused on him, and dropped his eyes back to his cup just as fast. He smiled. "I know it's totally irrational and everything. But I just...can't help but think they'd find out." Again he looked up into the blue eyes across from him, but this time he allowed them to stay, and his voice dropped even lower. "They're such homophobes Dylan. They'd never understand."  
  
Dylan nodded his head understandingly. He knew. He had been through it of course. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and began to, very unsurely, find something to say that would make sense and comfort him. "It's the guilt. The feeling of having eyes on your back." He grinned stupidly. "The gay vibes as you call them. They're nothing but guilt. You feel ashamed of who you are because your parents wouldn't understand." Here he stopped and looked off into the distance, lost in thought, his voice a mere whisper. "And maybe they won't. But the one thing about coming out to your parents, is that you have to be comfortable with yourself first. It's the only way. Or the hurtful things they may say from shock....could break you."  
  
Dylan jerked out of his reverie and turned back to his companion, letting his hand drop from his neck. He locked eyes with Marco and was nearly knocked to the floor. Marco's eyes were on fire with some alien emotion he'd never seen before. It was breathtaking and it made his heart do daredevil stunts. He continued, his voice a bit shaky and choked. "All I can tell you is to never be ashamed of who you are. Because it's not your fault and no one should ever make you believe that. You're just another human being looking for love like everybody else. Nobody....not even your parents, should have the right to take that one life altering thing away. It's not theirs to take anyway."  
  
By this point Marco was beyond moved. He didn't have unsched tears or anything, but his throat was deffinently tighter and his breathing was hitched. This boy. This simple, wonderful, beautiful boy had said words that had broken through everything. He knew what it was like. He had been there. Marco of course had known this before, but not exactly what that had meant. He found himself looking at the blonde teenager before him with awe in his eyes and wonder in his voice. "Thanks Dylan."  
  
Dylan, who was starting to feel a little awkward after such an emotional chat, decided it was definitely time to lighten things up. He flashed a bright, crooked smile at Marco and threw one of his french fries at him. "Ah, enough of this. What are we? Girls?"  
  
Marco, relieved, busted out laughing and stole a french fry. Things were so much easier to get through when you had Dylan sitting across from you warmly teasing you like he always did.  
  
Still giggling slightly Dylan sat back, an errant chuckle still bubbling forth, and looked at the younger boy. He was still lit up and giggling, eyes closed tight and shoulders shaking. It was, Dylan's mind pointed out, the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
Here was a boy, so adorably naive and sweet that he'd probably never even made out before. And he was so alive, with that inner light that Dylan found so entrancing. It was like being blind forever only for him to open his eyes to this amazing new world. And there was Marco at the center of it all. It was quite a dazzling discovery Dylan decided, and not one he minded in the least.  
  
Dylan checked the clock on the diner's wall and saw that practice started in thirty minutes. "Hey Marco, I've got to pick up a friend for practice now." He paused, considering. "I liked this though. And I'd like to still talk to you if it's ok. We didn't exactly get very far or anything. Same time and place tomorrow?"  
  
Marco, who had only a second ago been able to stop laughing, had the air knocked out of him again. Was he ever going to get to breathe today! He couldn't believe it. Dylan wanted to talk to him again! Marco already knew, no matter how much his heart told him not to get attached, that he was going to do this anyway.  
  
"Um, y-y-yeah. I-I'd like that. Tomorrow."  
  
Dylan beamed at him and grabbed his bag. He stood, pulling it over his shoulder and said "Okay, tomorrow it is." As he walked by he ruffled Marco's hair and headed out.  
  
Marco turned his body so he could watch him go. He couldn't believe that had all just happened. Dylan was now out of sight and he was grinning so hard it hurt his face. But he didn't care. He turned around and hugged himself tightly.  
  
Yes, he thought, definitely tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yep, that was it. I was out of it when I wrote it so it's not as good as it was going to be. Because it was going to be awesome, but...sadly, it's not "that" good. Anyway, R&R.


	5. Friendship

It is the chapter five of doom! Really, this is just like four and five. It's mostly filler. Only one relatively big thing happens...and it doesn't even really happen. lol. That made no sense at all.  
  
Thanks just-nikki, shaydra (I cannot tell you how much I like your reviews), meravigliata (yes, me and my friend jose sat down and had a big conversation. The gay vibes thing came from me however. I'm glad you liked it, and thank you), smoothNcreamy, sixella, and BishonenMarco for the reviews. And probably the biggest thanks to my wonderful beta Christina. For putting up with me and all that crap with the email and the not having Word. It was crazy, and I'm sorry about all that. XD

Also, kudos to you guys who reviewed "The Look"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Go Dylan! Woohoo!" a shrill, over-excited voice called. Marco was with Paige at Dylan's second hockey game. Marco soon learned Paige was a little over enthusiastic.  
  
Grinning stupidly, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Paige, you might want to save some of that for the game. You know...when he might need it?" Paige rolled her eyes at him, but did sit down and stayed relatively silent until the players for the other team came out. Of course, those comments were more along the line of nudging Marco every three seconds to ask if number forty-two was cute or not.  
  
Marco dutifully ignored her and kept his eyes on unobtrusive things like the scoreboard. It would not do at all for Dylan to catch him staring before the game. Who could blame him though? Dylan out on the ice was enough to turn any straight guy. All that adrenaline and power channeled into a single game. A few hours where if you stared it would be okay, because it looks like you're just watching the match, when really you're trying not to jump up and announce to the world what horribly wicked things you're thinking about.  
  
Ahem. Okay, that was definitely enough of that train of thought.  
  
Of course, that traitorous track in his brain was resurfacing alot lately. They had been spending a whole lot more time together ever since their talk. They had met everyday after school for the last two weeks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan tucked some hair behind his ear and smirked at Marco. "My parent's reactions. Heh, well, it wasn't exactly pretty, but I must say I got better than some. Dad went all silent and left the room. But mom was great. She burst into tears and hugged me. Told me I was still wonderful. Paige, of course, did the exact same thing. Three days later, after complete and utter silence, my dad walks up behind me, claps me on the back, and asks if I'm still in hockey. I'm not going to lie. I absolutely busted out laughing. It was so stupid. After I reassured my dad I wasn't going to turn into some cross-dresser he never questioned me again. I think he finally woke up to the fact that I was the same person."  
  
Marco considered what Dylan had just told him. Could it really be that easy? Could he go through with it? Before a panic attack started, Dylan leaned over and rested his hand over his own. A simple sign of reassurance and understanding. Marco didn't even take it in a romantic way, and neither did Dylan. They were friends after all.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Score one for Degrassi!"  
  
"Yes!" Paige pumped her fists in the air in a most unladylike way and yelled at the top of her lungs again. "Go Dylan! Shed some blood!"  
  
Sheesh, this was getting ridiculous. Marco smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Really you two, this is getting ridiculous!"  
  
A waitress had come by their table for the third time that week. "Really, if you don't quit throwing food I will have to ask you to leave your little get-togethers for somewhere else! Now really!"  
  
The waitress walked away, missing the strained expressions on the two boys' faces. Once she was out of range they busted out laughing. They started out throwing one harmless French fry on their first day, and slowly had worked their way up. Dylan had a way of always teasing and pulling silly stunts. One of which was to always diffuse the awkward silences with a bit of mischief. Usually involving food flying towards Marco. Mostly French fries. That day, however, it was skittles.  
  
Still laughing, tears in their eyes, they grabbed their bags of candy and ran out of the restaurant. They raced to the park, giggling like lunatics and still pelting each other with candy, only to run out of air and fall on their backs in the middle of one of the soccer fields there. That afternoon there had been little talk. Mostly just laying there, beside one another in complete silence, enjoying the trust and the closeness that had been slowly evolving between them.  
  
Sometimes silence could speak for itself after all.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Degrassi High wins! 3-0!"  
  
Dylan turned, beaming as bright as the sun, towards Marco in the stands. He nodded in acknowledgement and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He and Marco had come a long way since that first day. And everyday he saw that impish smile and those eyes, he'd fall a few feet more. He was scared that pretty soon, his steady trip down that path would turn rocky, causing him to stumble and fall completely.  
  
But they had made amazing progress. Dylan loved being Marco's friend. Marco was so...vulnerable in a way, and yet so strong. And every time Dylan thought he almost had all of the boy's personality figured out, he threw him for a loop, leaving him astonished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dylan, I think I'm ready."  
  
They had been walking through the park, as they had taken up this meeting place as opposed to The Dot ever since getting in trouble. Dylan remembered everything perfectly. The slight breeze, the red car that went by. He even remembered there had been a tiny leaf in Marco's hair. Of course that was mostly because he was going crazy with wanting to get it out and have an excuse to touch him.  
  
Snapping out of his stupor he replied. "Really? I mean...that's- that's great! What made you decide this?"  
  
Marco crossed his arms defensively and looked off in the other direction, avoiding Dylan's eyes. "Talking to you. Hearing you tell me what happened to you. The other scenarios you pointed out." He turned so he could look Dylan in the eye. "Mostly what you said that first day we talked. About how the most important thing before telling your parents is to be comfortable with yourself. I've finally become comfortable. I know that it's not going to change. And, more importantly, I don't really want it to anymore."  
  
This was the first of many loops that Marco pulled on him, and to say the least, Dylan was very proud. He smiled as warmly as he could at the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to do it alone?"  
  
Marco blushed. Dylan had no idea how blushing could make someone look so cute, but it did. Made his knees weak even, which was such a 'girl' thing. This whole crush was kind of getting out of hand. "Actually..er, I was...W-w-well I was wondering if you could maybe be there t-too."  
  
"Yeah, Marco. Of course."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Dylan! That last shot was amazing!"  
  
Dylan walked up to the pair grinning broadly. "Eh, it was alright, but I kind of threw out my shoulder earlier in the game so it was way off the mark."  
  
Marco stood off to the side. He still often times felt awkward around Dylan. He rarely ever stuttered or blushed anymore, but you just never knew. Old habits never really die after all.  
  
"You still want a ride home Marco? Paige is going home with Hazel."  
  
"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, sure. Thanks." The two boys walked to Dylan's car, enjoying the company. In the car, Dylan turned on the radio and rolled down the windows. Hockey wasn't exactly the best thing to do before shutting yourself in a stuffy car.  
  
Halfway to Marco's house the younger boy finally decided he should say something. "I'm thinking maybe next Friday."  
  
Dylan turned to the boy a little confused, only to roll his eyes at his own stupidity. "Yeah, that should work just fine. Are you sure you want to do this?" Concern was evident in his voice.  
  
"Positive." Marco could see his house now. "Dylan, I just....I just want to thank you. You've done more for me than maybe a handful of people can claim they have. I just want you to know that I appreciate it a lot. I was a nervous wreck before you came along." And still are, he silently added. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Dylan grabbed his arm before he could get all the way out the car. "Thank you too. In case you've forgotten, I got a best friend out of this arrangement too. And Friday will be a breeze. You'll see."  
  
Marco nodded a little nervously and walked to his house.  
  
A breeze. Sure.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm fresh out of cookies, but I have truckloads of skittles. So I need a cardboard sign. "Will Giv Skittlez 4 Reviews"


	6. Coming Out

Chapter six, which is amazingly better than dumb chapter five! Yay.

Thanks for the reviews guys. As always. ::dumps bags of skittles on everybody's head::

dylanlover- I know what you mean. I didn't even get it while I was writing it. That was just an evil chapter. It was horribly confusing.

-------------------------------------------------

The last school bell had rung fifteen minutes earlier, and every member of the school, save the staff, were outside on their way to freedom. Except one.  
  
A small, Italian boy was sitting in front of a row of lockers with his knees pulled up against his chest and his face hidden underneath his hair. He wore the stature of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. And for the moment, perhaps he did.  
  
It was Friday. The day to come clean to his parents. And in all honesty, Marco was seriously wondering, by this point in the day, just why he had decided to go along with this last week. He was scared out of his mind.  
  
Marco, so lost in his own misery, never even noticed when a tall blonde walked up to him. Nor did he notice his presense as he sat beside him. He only came back to reality when he felt a strong arm go around his shoulders. He tensed up.  
  
Gently, Dylan tucked his other hand beneath Marco's chin and lifted it up so he could look into the younger boy's eyes. He'd never seen such anxiety in someone's eyes before. But then again, ever since Marco came along, he had been subjected to a great many firsts.  
  
"It's going to be fine." Dylan whispered. "They love you. They will always love you. This won't change that. It may cause a few problems for awhile...but it will be worth it. It always is." He stared into those emotional brown eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary, then grinned as convincingly as he could and ruffled Marco's hair. Standing up, he held out a hand for the smaller boy. After pulling him up he squeezed his shoulder one last time before they both started walking out to his car.  
  
On the drive to Marco's house, Dylan put the radio on something fast and loud so as to take Marco's mind off of what he was about to do. It wasn't working. Hm, okay. Try harder Dylan. With a silly smile he started singing along, very badly, to whatever that was playing.  
  
Marco, who had been staring off out the window, almost jumped out of his seat when the screeching began. He turned to his friend in shock and quickly dawning horror. Oh, somone put him out of his misery, thought Marco as he stared. After a few more seconds of horrified silence, he burst out laughing. It was all too much. The situation, the nervousness, the dying cat scream. Dylan soon followed and eventually had to pull the car over just in case the tears in his eyes and the doubling over caused him to wreck.  
  
"Dylan, thank you. I was getting quite pathetic wasn't I?" Marco finally managed to wheeze out. Tired from laughing so hard, he fell back hard into his seat and turned his head so he could speak to Dylan. "Could you even imagine me trying to do this by myself?"  
  
"No. But that's why I'm here."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No, problem. Glad to know I'm good for something."  
  
With that, Dylan started the car back up and the pair stayed relatively silent during the rest of the journey. Except for the occasional giggle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Marco, honey. You're home earlier than usual!" said Marco's mother as she greeted him in the hallway. Then her eyes caught on to Dylan behind him. "And who is this young man?"  
  
Dylan hurriedly stepped forward and offered his hand. "Dylan Mychalchuk."  
  
Marco was beyond panicked by this point. Just breathe. You can do this. They'll love you. They'll love you. They will still love you!  
  
"Hey ma. Can I maybe talk to you and pa? In the living room?" He was shaking all over. The world was collapsing in around him. The floors were shaking. His mind was-  
  
Dylan put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Don't freak out. Just come on. You can do this." Marco nodded in answer to the supportive blue eyes.  
  
Marco walked into the living room, and was faced with his mother and father on the sofa with identical concerned expressions. He sat in one of the two arm chairs across from them, and was only vaguely aware of Dylan doing the same.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Marco?" asked Mrs. del Rossi in her voice, thick with accent.  
  
He hesitated, then it all just came bursting out. "I know I'm not what you've ever wanted me to be. I've never been athletic enough, or smart enough, or strong enough. I've always been this big disappointment to you guys. And I hate myself for that."  
  
Mr. del Rossi jumped in. "No! No son. We love you. We have never once thought that. What has gotten into you? Do you doubt us this much?"  
  
Marco raised terrified eyes to his father. "Pa, I'm gay."  
  
Complete and utter silence reined in that few seconds, though it felt like hours to Marco and Dylan.  
  
Silence can be a deadly thing, Marco learned. It can tear you apart more effectively than words. It can mess with your mind until you want to scream. It mocks, and laughs, and hurts, and thrives in your misery.  
  
Silence, Marco decided, was the loudest the thing he'd ever heard.  
  
That was until what happened next. Before him, his father's face, frozen in shock, slowly contorted and tears began flowing down his cheeks. It was like a punch in the stomach. So much so, that Marco reflexively wrapped his arms around his middle. Here was a man, that Marco had looked up to his entire life. He thought he was the strongest, most honorable person there was. This man...was crying before him. He had never once, witnessed his father cry. Not once. But he was witnessing it now. And it was like his heart was being cut out piece by piece.  
  
His father's eyes rapidly turned dark and stormy. Before he could start yelling his mother jumped forward and put a hand over his mouth. "Honey, come upstairs with me." She gave him a hard shove in the direction of the stairs and turned to her son.  
  
And smiled at him.  
  
"I'll be back down in a minute. Then we will talk." She returned her attention back to her husband and quickly ushered him upstairs.  
  
Dylan turned to the other boy. He was sitting there, staring at the recently vacated stairs with tears falling down his face. Dylan got up from his spot, put an arm around Marco's shoulders, helped him stand up, and moved them to the couch. He removed his arm and placed it on Marco's knee. There they sat, waiting for Marco's mother to come back downstairs in companionable silence.  
  
Finally, about ten minutes later, footsteps were heard approaching. Dylan looked expectantly at the staircase and saw Mrs. del Rossi appear, but Marco steadfastedly kept his eyes glued to the floor. Mrs. del Rossi walked in front of Marco and fell to her knees before him, taking both of his hands in hers. She lowered her face below Marco's until he finally looked into her eyes. Only then did she speak.  
  
"Marco, I am so very proud of you." She kissed his forehead. "I think I even love you more. You were very brave." She threw a quick glance towards the staircase and abrubtly focused them back to Marco. "Your father still loves you too. He's just a bit shocked. Men can be a bit...well, stupid about these things, you know?" She smiled. "Just give him time. He will come 'round."  
  
Marco, undone, threw his arms around his mother and wept in silent relief. He never in his wildest dreams thought his mother would be so supportive. He pulled back wiping his face and beaming like an idiot. And for once, not really caring. He had every reason to smile.  
  
Except for your father, whispered a dark voice in the back of his mind. It was pushed soundly away as Marco turned to his best friend. Dylan was grinning at him in that special way he always did. That could make any problem seem farther away.  
  
"So, you are Dylan, correct?" Oh, thought Marco, this could be bad.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Marco, are you and Dylan....?" she questioned timidly.  
  
All of Marco's walls shot up immediately and he answered quickly. A little too quickly. "No! No...we're just friends. He's here for support mostly. And to make sure I went through with it of course." The words fell like a lead weight on Dylan's ears.  
  
"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you Dylan. And thank you...for being there for my son."  
  
"Anytime Mrs. del Rossi."  
  
Marco's mother got up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and placed a quick peck on Dylan's cheek before she headed back upstairs to her husband, who was hiding from reality.  
  
"She's right. Thank you Dylan. For just being here."  
  
Dylan shrugged it off and stood up, stretching as he went. "Anytime, Marco del Rossi. Anytime." He walked to the door, grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket, and turned once he had reached it.  
  
"If things get too tense with your dad....well, you know where I live."  
  
Marco nodded, feeling a great bit lighter. Now that the drama was over, the crush came back full force. He didn't even chance trying to string a sentence together.  
  
Dylan nodded back with a warm smile and let himself out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

AN- I recently came out to my aunt and we talked about all these different scenarios of how coming out could happen. We mentioned it all. From the good to the bad. And, only one I really remembered. She said, one bad thing that could happen is if your father starts to cry before your very eyes. I don't know why, but that one struck me, and it struck me hard. It's been haunting me since then. I decided if I was going to put anything, it was going to be that. Also, I like to see Marco happy like everyone else, so I made his mother understanding and supportive. Of course, after the episode yesterday (which sucked) it seemed like she would have been that way anyway.

R&R


	7. Enter Paige

::hides behind couch:: It is..._insanely_...short. I don't even know what happened! It just absolutely would not get any longer. I tried! I really did. But, I think it actually kinda sounds good this way. Hopefully anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves on the trees up and down the street had been painted in bright reds and oranges in the last month, making everything seem to be a kaleidoscope of fire and sunlight.  
  
Fall was Dylan's favorite time of the year by far. He would sit out on his porch, like today, and feast his eyes on all the colors and bask in the crisp air. It made you feel invigorated...alive. The chill would run through your veins and the silence would echo through your mind, leaving nothing but serenity in it's place. Sometimes, fall reminded Dylan of Marco in a way. The after effect was always the same. A smile across his face, a dreamy expression in his eyes, and a contented sigh playing across his lips.  
  
Even though the colors of the leaves may have been changing, the feelings Dylan had for Marco had not. Unless the intensification of said feelings was considered a change.  
  
Unluckily for him, he wasn't the only one who knew this.  
  
"Dylan, hun. We need to talk."  
  
Dylan turned around from his spot on the front steps to look at his sister behind him. She closed the door behind herself and took a seat next to him. "Do you have any idea just how long I have kept quiet and left you alone, oh brother of mine?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dylan started to stand up, but Paige was quicker. She grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and yanked him back down beside her. "I am serious Dylan! It has been almost two months. This is getting disgraceful!"  
  
"Look, Paige, leave off would you? This is none of your business." He got up to leave again only to be hauled back down again quite painfully.  
  
"No, I will not lay off! You've been the moodiest jerk lately. What's going on!? Why on earth can't you two quit acting like a couple of..._boys_...and just get on with it!"  
  
Dylan stared at her in disgust. "We can't just _get on with it_! Especially if it's not going to happen in the first place, Paige!" Paige thwapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ask...him...out...Dylan! Or else I will do it for you! I am tired of watching you two mope around like a couple of lovesick school girls and not do anything about it because your self-esteems are lower than average! It's too tiring trying to stay quiet and let you figure it out!" pouted Paige.  
  
He snorted and made to leave. This time he actually made it to the door without being pulled to the ground. In his room, things weren't much better. He lay on his bed thinking about what Paige had said. If only it was that easy.  
  
_ "No! No...we're just friends."_  
  
Marco's words still haunted him. It was such a long time ago, but it still floated around his mind, dragging him lower and lower. He would have happily fell into his dark little downward spiral, but Paige had other ideas.  
  
"Dylan, you cannot hide from him forever you know! God, two people can't be as deep friends as you are without something else going on underneath it! I mean, I know these things! I'm a girl!" Paige roared as she busted into his room.  
  
He stared at her, doing his own impression of a goldfish. he?...but....what if...no. No. No. NO! He was not going to ruin this over some pathetic crush.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige. I just can't." Wow, that hurt alot more when said out loud.  
  
Paige walked over to her brother and knelt on the bed behind him, draping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek then whispered into his ear. "He likes you Dylan. I know you can't believe it...but he really does." She nuzzled into his hair. "He's also scared to death. And you, more than anyone, have helped him with that fear. Why should this be any different?"  
  
Dylan stared forward at the wall blankly. "Ask him out, Dylan. If I'm wrong, then you can kill me. But I'm not. And, further more, you know I'm not." She kissed his temple and wiggled her way off the bed onto the floor. "I don't care how you go about it. Just make sure it gets done. Marco will be very grateful. He's just as chicken as you are."  
  
She was walking out of the room when Dylan stopped her. "And how do you know he feels this way, Paige?"  
  
"Well, in all honesty, I don't. But...I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He smiles more when you're around. He's just been...altogether, way more happy since the second he started speaking to you." She looked into his scared eyes. "He'll say yes. You'll see." She stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.  
  
Dylan watched her go. Then fell back on his bed with a resounding thud.  
  
_"No! No...we're just friends."  
_  
_ "He likes you Dylan. I know you can't believe it...but he really does. He's also scared to death."  
_  
_"I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He smiles more when you're around. He's just been...altogether, way more happy since the second he started speaking to you."_  
  
_ "Marco will be very grateful. He's just as chicken as you are."  
_  
_ "Ask him out, Dylan."_  
  
Dylan slowly sat up on his elbows and looked over at his phone, his doorway, then back to the phone. Nodding resolutely he picked it up and dialed.  
  
"Yeah, hey Marco. Can you come watch movies over at my place this weekend?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, that was it. It will be longer next chapter. Of course. Just kinda...grit your teeth and bear it I suppose. What can you do when my brain goes all stupid, right?

R&R


	8. The Question

Hey all. Here's chapter 8. Real sorry about the wait. This one has been the hardest one to write yet, and I am still not at all happy with it. But here it is just the same.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The response to this is simply overwhelming.

Maria (meravigliata)-I tried to send you an email, but it wouldn't allow me too. I just wanted to thank you for the review. Yours are always amazing. 3

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yeah, hey Marco. Can you come watch movies over at my place this weekend?"_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Marco hung up the phone and threw himself onto his bed with a huge smile on his face. It never failed. Everytime Dylan asked him to do something with him he would get giddy and excited. It was quite stupid. Especially since it had been almost two whole months since they started talking. Stupid indeed.  
  
Grabbing his stuff, Marco headed downstairs. He had a project to work on with Jimmy tonight. Tomorrow though, he'd be with Dylan.  
  
There's the dumb smile again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Marco."  
  
"Hey El." Marco turned to the red haired girl beside him.  
  
"I heard from Paige that you're going over to their house this weekend. Dylan asked you out didn't he? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Marco stared at her in irritation. Would they ever give up? He began beating his head against his locker. Ellie, atleast knew that was a 'no' so she walked off, leaving Marco to finish damaging his brain in peace.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marco rang the doorbell and made some last minute adjustments to his hair, using the window pane in the door. Until it was opened atleast.  
  
Paige was the one to answer, looking as bubbly and ruthless as ever. "Hey, Marco. Come on in. Dylan's outside right now." she said pointing to a door in the dining room. Marco nodded his head and headed in that direction. Spinner was here tonight also, so he thought he'd leave the two alone for a bit. Atleast until they started watching the movies.  
  
Opening the door, Marco nearly died of a heart attack. There was Dylan running around the yard in only a pair of denim shorts with a black lab running after him. He was smiling wider than he ever had before and his hair was positively everywhere. He would jump in a pile of leaves and allow the dog to tackle him for a moment's time, then jump up and run around some more, still completely oblivious to the other boy watching him.  
  
The dog wasn't oblivious however. After a couple more seconds of chasing it's owner, its ears perked up and he began running toward Marco, bringing Dylan's attention to his presense.  
  
Jogging up to them, rubbing his hands on his shorts, Dylan yelled "Hey Marco! Sorry I wasn't inside. I was feeding Jack and...well...we got distracted." The dog barked, as if agreeing with him and began snuffling Dylan's hair when he bent over to fill his food bowl. "Anyway, we better go in now. Paige will have a fit, and I smell." Dylan said, standing back up and opening the door for Marco to go through.  
  
Marco watched as Dylan grabbed a rumpled shirt from the kitchen counter and walked down a hallway. To the shower more than likely, Marco thought. That was all he thought though. That had to be the most dangerous track to yet surface in his mind, and Marco was, in no way, going to allow himself to follow it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the shower Dylan tried to wash away the nerves along with the grime. He couldn't believe it. He had to ask out that...amazing boy....tonight. This was going to be the hardest freaking thing he'd ever done. And coming out to his parents was on this list too. Needless to say, Dylan was nervous.  
  
Climbing out and drying off, he thought of how he could go about this. Nothing seemed appropriate. Everything seemed too overdone or not romantic enough. There just didn't seem to be any right way to go about it. Maybe, he'd be better off without him. Dylan sighed.  
  
Tugging a clean shirt on as he went down the hall, he could hear loud laughter coming from the den. The laughter had come from Paige, Spinner and Marco. And since Marco was the one laughing the least, he guessed he was the cause.  
  
"Oh, hey Dyl. Ready?"  
  
Dylan cast a nervous glance from Paige to Marco and back to Paige again, and nodded dumbly. "Yeah, ready."  
  
"Okay you guys. You have a choice of three. I've got...Big Fish, the new Lord of the Rings, and Secret Window."  
  
When Spinner heard "Big Fish" he rolled his eyes. Hm, thought Dylan, the boy still hasn't learned a thing. Dylan got up from his spot on the couch, grabbed the offending dvd and tossed into a nearby potted plant. "I am not watching that. Sorry."  
  
Marco laughed and pointed to the two left over dvds in Paige's hand. "How about Secret Window? I get scared senseless in movies like that...but, well, curiousity killed the cat right?"  
  
Paige seemed to be of the same state of mind, and jumped up to put it in. Spinner already had the loveseat saved for himself and Paige, leaving the larger couch to Marco and himself. Marco was already situated in the far left side in a tiny ball, and Dylan sprawled out next to him laying his head in the younger boy's lap. Marco layed his hand lightly on the blonde boy's collarbone. Both missed the smug expression on Paige's face as she started the movie.  
  
Six hours, two popcorn fights and a catnap later, it was time for Marco and Spinner to be going home. Grumbling and pouting the whole way, all four left the house and got into Dylan's car. First was Spinner's. He lived closer. Then came Marco's.  
  
Marco hopped out of the backseat with his usual goodbyes to each and started up the walk to his house. Paige, seeing nothing happening, hit her brother in the back of the head as hard as she could.  
  
"Holy crap! Paige! That hurt!"  
  
"Dylan, get out of the car this instant! He's about to be at his door and you are just sitting here!" Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Dylan, NOW!" He rolled his eyes, but did get out of the car.  
  
"Marco, wait up! Gotta talk to you!"  
  
The italian boy stopped, not five steps from his house, turned around and met Dylan half way. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, nothing wrong at all. I guess you could say...I just needed to ask you a question."  
  
"Oh, okay. Go ahead." Marco said, more confused as time went by.  
  
Come on, it's so easy. Will you go out with me Marco? See, so easy! So why am I having such trouble getting this out?!  
  
"You know, I erm, really enjoy being your friend, right?"  
  
"Um," Marco got shifty eyes. "Sure. You're a great friend too."  
  
Looking into Marco's eyes, Dylan could see how terrified he was. It stirred something inside him. Made him want to protect him. Keep that look as far away as possible. And suddenly words began to form on his lips. Dylan had no idea where they came from, but they came just the same.  
  
"I really love being your friend. You're the best friend I've ever had even. You're smart, kind, attentative. You've just got this quality that makes you unique. And I wake up in the morning and think...I get to see Marco today. And that makes it worth it all."  
  
Here he paused and looked into those eyes deeper. The fear was morphing into something else...something entirely new to him. Something beautiful. He wanted it to stay.  
  
Dylan continued in a whisper so quiet it was almost unheard. "And somewhere along the way, all of that seemed to catch up with me. I love being your friend...but I'd love to be there for you as something much more."  
  
Marco was shocked to notice there were tears forming in his eyes. Though they never fell. Dylan was saying the most amazing things. And that look in his eyes....it made him want to do something stupid....like jump off a bridge. It made something explode within him. And he never wanted it to stop.  
  
"I guess, what I'm trying to say is...you wanna have dinner this weekend?" Dylan finally got out with a warm smile. He'd done it.  
  
Marco almost fainted then and there. Dylan...just....what?...he....wow!  
  
"I'd...I'd l-love to. Definitely." he said nodding emphatically.  
  
"Alright. Five-thirty on Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah."  
  
The two boys walked off in opposite directions with smiles a hundred miles long. It hadn't even really sunk in yet, and it was still the best day of their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Chapter 10 ought to be killer. So stick with me.

Also, I know that the whole three movie thing has been used in another fanfic...and I promise I wasn't stealing! I hadn't even started reading fanfiction until after I started writing this. A friend of mine pointed it out to me this morning. I just thought the idea would bring out Dylan's masculinity. So, anyway, not stealing. Promise.

R&R


	9. Elusive Happiness

So sorry about the wait you guys. I could give you all my excuses...but I'd rather just give you the chapter. XD Anyway, here you go.

Nanaki BH: yes, so overdone! Also, I started writing this a week before "It's Raining Men" So yes, it is very AU. Sorry it's so confusing.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I guess, what I'm trying to say is...you wanna have dinner this weekend?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco stepped forward, keys in hand, and opened the front door to his house. His face hurt, he thought distractedly. Dumb smile. The first thing he saw when he walked in was his father on the living room couch reading the paper. The sight of his father's hollow gaze as he got up and left the room was enough to make the smile disappear however.  
  
Sighing, Marco headed to the kitchen where his mother would be. He atleast knew one person still loved him after this whole ordeal. He found her sitting at the table with a mug of tea and a crossword book in front of her. Gosh, how he loved his mother. The words she had spoken to him the day he came out still echoed through his mind occasionally. Marco _had _to replay them even. Every time his father left the room like he had only seconds ago, he needed that mantra to get him through it. It hurt. Even now, a month later.  
  
He felt very bad about it still. Especially for how it affected his parent's relationship. Ever since that night, his father had taken to sleeping in the guest bedroom. Marco hated the idea that he was the sole reason his parents were sleeping in different rooms and arguing constantly. He was never on good terms with guilt.  
  
Grabbing a drink from the fridge, Marco pushed the depressing thoughts away, and let his previous happy mood come back. It was so much easier to smile and nod as all the bad stuff went by.  
  
"So...did you have fun tonight?"  
  
Marco sat down across from her, lazily reaching over and filling in an answer on the crossword while he kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, it was great. Watched a real scary one though."  
  
Mrs. del Rossi knew something other than post horror movie jitters was wrong with him. He had this odd light in his eyes. The smile he wore was different than the ones she'd seen before. He seemed genuinely happy. Something she hadn't seen ever since her husband had given him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Really?" Sarcasm was dripping in her words now. She couldn't help it. She had to be snoopy and find out what had happened. She was his mother. She was entitled, was she not?  
  
Marco looked up at her through his hair with a sweet smile on his face. "Really ma. Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Marco got scared all of the sudden. "Oh? What does _'oh'_ mean?!"  
  
She sat in stunned silence for a moment. She had just figured it out. It was that expression, and the glow, and the lighthearted speech she hadn't heard in so long. He had a crush. And, from the looks of it, he had it bad.  
  
"How long have you liked Dylan, and why haven't you told me!" she asked with a very accomplished smile gracing her lips.  
  
Marco, horrified, jumped up and pretended to busy himself with the dirty dishes in the sink. "What makes you think I like Dylan at all?"  
  
"Marco honey, I'm a woman. We just know these things. Call it a gift." Mrs. del Rossi got up from her spot at the table, mug and booklet in hand, and went to stand beside her son at the sink.  
  
He looked over at her with big sheepish eyes. "Um...ever since I met him I guess."  
  
She smiled real big and drew him into a hug. Pulling back, brushing hair away from his eyes, she said, "Whatever happens...I support you honey. I may have only spoken to him a couple of times, but I can tell he is a wonderful boy."  
  
Marco beemed. "Thank you." he whispered. "Actually, erm, can I go out tomorrow night?"  
  
"Did he ask you out?" Marco's blush was all the answer she needed. She kissed him on the forehead then pulled out of the embrace. "You have permission."  
  
"Alright." He looked back at the doorway to the living room. He could still see his father rising to leave in his mind. "What about...?"  
  
Mrs. del Rossi grinned and thwapped him on the head with her rolled up book. "Forget your fuddy duddy father. He will come 'round. And until then, he can just suck it up. For once, you're allowed to listen to what one parent says even if it contradicts the other. You're father is being stupid."  
  
Marco nodded mutely and hauled himself up to sit on the counter. "I still feel horrible though. I grew up my whole life wanting to be perfect for him. And now..." he stopped grasping for words to describe his misery. "And now I'm less than dirt in his eyes for something I can't help."  
  
He looked up into his mother's loving eyes. "I cannot tell you how long I tried to ignore it. Tried to pretend it didn't exist...will it away. But it never left. It stuck around and mocked me. I'm a complete failure to pa..."  
  
"Honey, you're father grew up surrounded by old ideas. Ideas...that nowadays make no sense whatsoever. I hate what his reaction is doing to you. And I am trying to make him see. I'd like to think I'm pretty close to making him understand."  
  
Marco looked down at the floor and whispered "It's like he's condemning me for...having brown eyes. It's so unfair. I mean....I shouldn't feel ashamed, right? But I am. All the time. Everytime he gives me that disappointed look...I just want to go bury myself in some shallow ditch. I never meant to hurt him in this way."  
  
Mrs. del Rossi reached forward and cradled her son's face in her hands. "Never...I repeat, never feel ashamed. Especially because of your father. You are a wonderful, beautiful, perfect person and your father has simply not woken up to that fact yet. But he will."  
  
The noise of a clearing throat was heard from the kitchen doorway, and both occupants in the kitchen jumped. Looking up from his spot on the counter, over his mother's shoulder, Marco nearly died from humiliation.  
  
There his father stood, looking at them both with that blank expression. And then , as if in slow motion, the man stepped forward and took his son in an embrace. "I accept you as you are. And I am so sorry." He turned to his wife. "Will you take an old man's apology?"  
  
"My apology is not the one you should be asking for."  
  
He nodded and turned to Marco. "She is right. I still love you. I never stopped. I have never been more sorry in my entire life. I made you feel horrible over something you couldn't control. And most importantly, something that shouldn't matter in the first place. I look forward to sitting down and speaking to this Dylan sometime. You tell him he has to get through me first." Marco gave a watery smile and chuckle before he pulled his father into another hug.  
  
God...this was really happening. Happiness wasn't totally elusive after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick poll. Is this story too girly/sappy or otherwise out of character? I dunno. It seems that way...but then again not. So...I ask you, faithful reader...help me out. :)

R&R


	10. The Date

Chapter 10. The date. Um...yay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"Paige!!!"  
  
_ "Pai-i-i-i-ge!!"_  
  
"What Dylan?" roared Paige from her brother's doorway, looking very irritated.  
  
Dylan ran to her with scared eyes from the train wreck that was his room. "What do guys wear on dates!?! I'm going out of mind!"  
  
Paige stared at her brother wide eyed for a long moment before her face contorted and she exploded into helpless laughter. Oh my god! She staggered over and landed on his bed with a thump, and doubled over, giggling manically. This was just too rich. Dylan asking for advice on clothes! The world was freezing over! She couldn't blame him or anything. The guy had never been on a date before with a guy...but this was ridiculous!  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes she sat up and faced her now very defensive looking older brother. "Okay, okay, sorry. That was just hilarious. You've never cared before, and now all of the sudden you call me to your room asking for advice. It's just so funny. I wish Marco could see how crazy he makes you. I bet he would have a fit!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. But please!" Dylan pleaded with his eyes. "I've never dressed up for anything in my life except for Aunt Marie's funeral...and even then I was way underdressed in comparison!"  
  
She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to stop pacing and look at her. "Hun! It'll be fine! Nobody cares how you dress! Especially Marco! You're blowing this way out of porportion." She let go of his face and walked to his closet, and began riffling through his clothes. Grabbing a dark grey sweater, she threw it at him, landing it on his head perfectly. "Wear that and chill out. Just breathe and get ready. Honestly."  
  
Paige flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked out of the room muttering what sounded suspiciously like "boys" under her breath. Dylan shook his head to rid it of the shirt and smiled stupidly after her. Taking a deep breath he headed for the shower.  
  
She was right though. Marco probably would have a fit if he saw how crazy he made him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Marco stood before the full length mirror on the inside of his closet door, buttoning up his black shirt. God, he was so nervous. But, it was subtle...like the whole idea of_ actually_ going on a date with Dylan hadn't yet sunk in. Which, in all reality, it probably hadn't.  
  
He had went through their entire two month friendship telling himself to never have any ideas on dating the other boy. That way his hopes never had to crash later on. And then, amazingly, Dylan had asked him out. Just yesterday. So the fact that he was still stunned didn't seem all that weird he supposed.  
  
The fact that he was nervous beyond all measure didn't seem so weird either.  
  
Behind his mirror reflection self he saw his mother float into view and wrap her arms around his waist, and rest her chin on his shoulder. "Nervous?"  
  
"Got a tranquilizing gun?"  
  
She laughed. Marco could feel the vibration of it go down his spine. It was comforting in a way. It gave him something real for his mind to hold on to for a moments time. "That bad huh?"  
  
Marco only nodded and pushed his hair this way and that, fixing it into place, all while his mother stood behind him. He finished and turned to her. "I feel like an idiot. Really I do. I have this crazy feeling that I'm about to walk out of the house half naked or something."  
  
She only grinned at him and pushed a stray tuft of hair out of his eyes. "You worry too much."  
  
"Ellie says that too."  
  
"She's a smart one."  
  
Marco looked at her doubtfully at the first mention of his best friend. He whispered "Do you ever wish I had ended up with Ellie instead of all this?" He paused and looked at his shoes. "That I was normal? All this drama wouldn't have had to happen?"  
  
"No, Marco...I don't. As odd as that seems, it never crossed my mind. As long as you are happy, I don't care about the gender of who you love or even if it causes problems." She smiled at him. "Don't back out on me now! I've been waiting for you to go on an actual date since you were small!"  
  
"No, not backing out. Just curious." Marco replied, relieved. "Where's dad?"  
  
"I sent him off to spend time with his friends tonight. So you wouldn't have to deal with his obnoxious behaviour. I hate the way he leaves the room. I was not having him do that while Dylan was here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A knock on the front door was heard, and Marco and Mrs. del Rossi snapped their heads towards the bedroom door. "Well, there he is. Better get going."  
  
Marco gave her a last hug before bounding down the stairs. "Bye Ma!"  
  
"Bye honey! Have fun!"  
  
Stopping at the door, Marco took one final deep breath, trying in vain to slow his heartbeat a bit. Reaching out shakily, he slowly opened his front door. And there was Dylan in all his amazing, smiling glory.  
  
"Hey" said Dylan, tucking some loose hair behind his ear.  
  
"Hey"  
  
The two stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity. It was awkward. That was the first thought Dylan had. It wasn't what he wanted at all, but it was awkward just the same. The silence was getting opressive and his ability of speech seemed to have taken a vacation. So they continued their little stare-down while the silence pressed ever tighter around them.  
  
All of the sudden the stupidity of the situation caught up with Dylan and he busted out laughing, with Marco not far behind, ending the quiet. They laughed for ages. So long even, that Marco's mother now stood in the entry way smiling, puzzled at the two boys. Dylan looked up through his hair at the women behind Marco and, still wheezing, greeted "Hello Mrs. del Rossi. Nice to see you again."  
  
Her reply was slow and teasing. "Yes, nice to see you again too. Marco, you were planning on leaving right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. We are. Right now in fact." Shaking his head, he grabbed Dylan by his shirt sleeve and walked over the threshold, throwing a last goodbye over his shoulder as he dragged his date from his house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
They went to The Dot for dinner first. The whole time Dylan kept cracking jokes and saying stupid things to loosen the other boy up. He wanted them to have fun. Like they usually did together. He really didn't want a thing to change between them. Except maybe the whole 'no touching' thing. That was becoming really hard to get used to. The idea...that sooner or later he would be allowed, gave Dylan quite the feeling of euphoria and intense nerves.  
  
"You alright?" Dylan asked, as a comfortable lull settled on their conversation.  
  
Marco looked up uncertainly. Everything had just sunk in. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" No, he thought. I'm nervous beyond belief.  
  
The older boy gave a little chuckle and dug some money out of his pocket. "Dunno. You just kinda looked like the sky was going to fall any second."  
  
Marco looked up at the ceiling, fake scared. "Really! It will?"  
  
"Haha, yeah...don't they teach you these things in school?"  
  
With big grins on their faces they left the restaurant for the car.  
  
They were going to the movies tonight too. To 'be totally cliche' as Dylan put it. Marco didn't mind in the least. Especially since Dylan had chosen the movie he had had his eye on all week.  
  
In the car they listened to the radio and sang along. Dylan in his absurdly horrible singing voice as always, and the top down. The nerves seem to float away when Dylan was being silly. Marco was very grateful for that, as he'd been acting like an idiot all night.  
  
They entered the theatre and Dylan paid for the tickets. Marco, feeling bad, said he'd pay for the drinks and such. In line, Dylan kept leaning over and whispering in his ear, telling him stories of getting in trouble at the theatre for throwing food at people. Marco was laughing so hard that the girl behind the counter had to try and get his attention three times before he finally came to long enough to order a couple of drinks.  
  
Dylan teased him about it on the way to the theatre and once their tickets had been given he swiveled around to look at the shorter boy behind him.  
  
"Race you to the theatre!" and ran down the long hallway. Marco barely had time to register his words before the other boy had run past him, ruffling his hair. "You jerk!" he yelled but did, with a shake of his head, run after him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The movie had been good. Marco had missed some key parts because he kept glancing over at Dylan, but from the little he had watched it seemed to live up to it's preview. Not that he cared. Especially with Dylan not two feet away from him as they walked to the car.  
  
Sitting together in the convertible, darkness settling over them like a blanket, Dylan turned to his companion with a question in his eyes. "I-I had planned on taking you home now...but, erm, would you like to go somewhere else first?"  
  
Marco's eyes got big and round at Dylan's statement. He wanted to spend more time with him? "Um, s-sure. Where exactly did you want to go?"  
  
Dylan smiled a secret little smile and started up the car. "It's a surprise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Dylan pulled the convertible into a deserted parking lot. Marco recognized the place as the stadium where Dylan's team played their hockey games. The blonde boy opened his door and climbed out, turning to Marco. "Come on. I think you'll like this."  
  
Marco, curious, got out and walked unsurely over to Dylan. They both set off to the stadium in companionable silence. It was very dark, as there were no lights on, but the moon was full and exceptionally bright.  
  
Dylan looked over at the shorter boy. He was beautiful. All liquid moonlight and dark shadow. He wanted to touch him. See if he felt as delicate as he looked. Very uncertainly he reached over. He ran his fingers ever so softly down his arm, from his elbow, until he reached Marco's wrist, then gently and timidly intwined their fingers. It was warm and it created a giddy buzz throughout his mind. But what if the other boy wasn't ready for this?  
  
Terrified, Dylan raised his head slightly to see the other boy's reaction. He almost fell forward in relief to see Marco looking in his direction with a soft, warm expression on his face. Dylan sighed. Thank god.  
  
Dylan squeezed his hand and they continued towards the stadium. Dylan showed Marco a secret entrance into the building, telling him in hushed whispered tones of the time him and his friend Cale had discovered it by accident after a match.  
  
It was dark. That was the only thought that registered through Marco's mind when they were inside. He clutched onto the hand he held even tighter, fearing he was cutting off the older teen's circulation. They grappled around the stadium in the dark for about twenty minutes. After much groping Dylan found a power box near the offices and flipped some switches. Lights above the ice exploded into life.  
  
Dylan glanced at Marco out of the corner of his eye and flashed a brilliant smirk. He tugged a little and guided his friend down the steps to the ice below.  
  
Marco was amazed. Everything was so...beautiful. The lights bounced off of the ice createing a cascade of blue and white and cold and fragile beauty. Marco turned to Dylan. Like other things too.  
  
Dylan cautiously started to slide across the ice, his hand still gripping the other boy's, pulling him forward along for the ride. They slid toward the middle without falling, using the other person for support when needed, laughing about it the whole way. Soon they reached their goal and stopped to look around.  
  
Dylan looked over at Marco. His eyes kept darting from one thing to another like he couldn't take it all in. Those eyes finally came back to himself and they stopped, stuck. "Thank you. I had no idea this place was so cool at night, in the dark."  
  
"Thought you'd like it. Come on. It's getting late." Before he could turn around to guide his partner off the ice, his head was yanked down and warm lips descended on his own.  
  
Dylan was stunned. It took all of half a second to figure out what was going on before he kissed back. It only lasted two seconds...but it seemed to go on forever, and when Marco pulled back he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sorry. I-I..." Dylan pecked him on the head quickly to shut up him up and began to slide in the direction of the door, dragging a now smiling Marco behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Dylan opened his front door and was attacked by a blur of blonde hair and perfume. "Dylan! Tell me what happened! Now!"  
  
Dylan only smiled at her and continued the walk to his room, saying over his shoulder "It was everything it was supposed to be. That's all you need to know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
I think I'm going to take a break on the story. The writer's block is just ruining it. I keep trying to write and it comes out half-assed, like this one. So I'm going to wait so that I don't ruin this.  
  
Review, and since you asked ! with skittles! o.0 Weird combination. But oh well.

Also...the Paige scene at the start for you Tru. I had no idea what to do!


	11. The Questioning Begins

Here is Chapter 11. Finally! ::grrs at it:: Anyway, it's really nothing. I just wanted to have some fun. But ch. 12 stuff will actually happen. I think.

At the very end of the chapter there is some dialogue. The stuff in ::s is Dylan's.

::throws cookies with skittles to all the lovely reviewers:: I love you guys.

VixenDragon16-all the way? ::gulps:: um, maybe in the sequel. I'm chicken.

Lillei-I've got that alot. I did not hate "It's Raining Men" I dunno. It was just kinda disappointing I guess. They were acting very feminine and stereotypically gay, and I know alot of gay guys and none of them act that way. So no, didn't hate it.

my dear maria- could you give me the url to the stories where he sings bad in my lj or something? I never knew! lol. Poor Dylan. ::hugs him::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I'm going to take the fact that you never called to mean that the date was amazing."  
  
Marco, who had been staring down at his notes supposedly 'studying', jumped in his seat and turned around. Ellie stood behind his desk with her patented bored expression firmly in place and the hint of a teasing smirk lurking on her face. Marco looked at her uncertainly for a few seconds before he broke out in a warm grin.  
  
"You guessed right."  
  
Ellie dropped her books on her chair, behind Marco's, and hoisted herself up unto the desk's top. "Do I get a play by play or anything?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're actually interested in this stuff? Are you feeling okay El?" he said, reaching forward to mock feel of her forehead.  
  
"Stop it. I'm just curious. Everyone's known for ages now that you two were going to get together...I think you owe it to us to atleast give some details."  
  
Marco arched an eyebrow at her but did give in. "Nothing really big. We hung out at the Dot, then went to see that zombie movie...which I had nightmares about, by the way...and yeah." he finished lamely. He didn't feel comfortable divulging the magical scene at the hockey rink. It seemed to personal to be flinging about so carelessly.  
  
"You're leaving something out." she stated matter-of-factly without missing a beat.  
  
Damn. "Yes I am. But I won't tell you. Atleast not yet."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just answer one more thing." She stopped and gaged a dramatic pause. "Was there kissing? And was it good?"  
  
Marco's smile got very big and he ducked his head in embarrassment, feeling heat creep up his neck. He knew he looked like an idiot. "Yes and yes."  
  
With a very satisfied smirk Ellie hopped of the desk, picked up her books, and took her seat. "That's all I wanted to know then." she said, as the bell signaled the start of first period.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cale, Dylan's best friend, walked as quickly as he could after he spotted his blonde companion at his locker getting his stuff together for class. Reaching said best friend he slammed his locker closed and stood right in front of him, so he couldn't escape, with a manic grin. "So..."  
  
Dylan, caught of guard, and totally bewildered, stared back at him wondering what in the heck he had missed. "So...?"  
  
"So...I was talking to Paige this morning..." He's going to break his face if he keeps smiling like that, thought Dylan. Whoa, wait...Paige?  
  
Oh...crap. "I thought we were friends Dylan!" whined Cale pathetically, sticking out his lower lip like a little kid who got caught stealing cookies. "I had to find out you went on a date with Mr. Dream-man from...your sister." he uttered the words 'your sister' as if they were plague. "Dude, I feel kinda neglected here."  
  
Dylan inwardly rolled his eyes but plastered a sheepish expression on his face anyway. "Sorry, guess I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Seriously, Paige only knows because she lives with me. It's not like I was keeping it from you or anything."  
  
The brunette teenager waved his hand around impatiently. "Who cares, who cares. Tell me what happened and I will forgive you."  
  
"Nothing happened." Okay, so maybe that was a direct lie...but, he was a guy...you didn't talk about this stuff. Right?  
  
"Dylan, quit your stupid avoidance thing and just tell me. It'll be painless. I swear. Well...unless you resist." Cale was practically bouncing by this point. Dylan vaguely wondered how much caffeine his friend had consumed that morning.  
  
"Fine, it was typical. There was food, a movie...and, um..."  
  
"Ooh, look! You're blushing! You guys kissed didn't you! I bet he had to do it too!" he crowed, looking as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"No!" Great! I'm blushing. Since when did I blush?  
  
Cale was dying from lack of oxygen by this point from laughing. "He did! Oh my god that's great! You're such a coward!"  
  
Dylan, red as a tomato, thwapped his friend on the forehead and with a very growled out "shut up" he practically fled to class, leaving his friend to laugh at his cowardice and cling to the lockers for support in peace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marco absent-mindedly picked at his food during lunch that afternoon. Ellie was off with Sean doing who knows what, and quite frankly, he was kind of enjoying the quiet for once. He was a very social person normally, but with all these stupid...girly, thoughts going around in his head, he needed some time to wade through them all. He wasn't doing just too great either.  
  
"Hi. Marco, right?"  
  
Shaken from his reverie Marco looked up to see who had spoken to him. Standing by his table with a tray of food and a raised eyebrow was a senior he'd never spoken to, but vaguely remembered seeing in the hallways at times. He had lank brown hair that fell in his dark eyes and never seemed to stay tucked behind his ears, and a tall, gangly body. And at the moment, and almost impish smile.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow a seat? I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
Okay. Creepy senior wanting to chat. Alarm bells screaming here. "Um, sure. Who are you exactly? How do you know me?"  
  
The boy sat across from him and started fiddling with the things on his tray. "I'm Cale, Dylan's best friend." he said, his smile getting wider and more intimidating. Uh-oh.  
  
This boy, recently discovered as Cale, started opening his soda and looked up at him through the dark hair falling in and shadowing his eyes. "And as you probably already know, Dylan is an idiot who can't talk about...well, anything."  
  
The tab on the soda can popped, and the noise sounded much louder to Marco than it physically should, causing him to jump and rub his face to collect himself. "Erm, yeah, I suppose he does. I never really paid attention to that."  
  
"Well, I've been friends with the guy for over four years now. He's got avoidance issues. So...naturally, he hasn't spoken two words about you." For some reason, that statement hit a nerve in Marco. Did that mean Dylan didn't like him?  
  
Cale caught on to Marco's abrupt change in expression and jumped in to smooth it over. "Which of course means he's smitten with you. He usually isn't so nervy about this stuff." Done with calming the younger boy down he went back into scary older friend mode. He liked making the poor guy uncomfortable. "Basically, what I'm trying to get at is...what's going on on your end here? Because, as I've said, me and Dyl have been tight since before 9th year. I'm sure you know how mad I'd be if he was to be..say, heartbroken over a grade ten, right? And what I would do to said grade ten if that should ever occur, right?"  
  
Marco was visibly shaken by this point. He could honestly admit he was a wimp about being beaten up. Especially since his bashing earlier in the year. Not that this Cale looked especially strong, but that didn't mean he wanted a thrashing from him either. "I would never do anything to hurt Dylan. I swear. I'd rather cut off my own arm first."  
  
Marco just stared, frightened at the senior, who showed no expression change at all, just continued to look at him with his rather scary gaze. Minutes passed in a silent eternity and still Cale didn't say anything. Then slowly a bright, cheesy grin spread across his face. "Glad we understand each other." Cale leaned forward and offered his hand, which Marco promptly took. "You're good with me. Well I must go make fun of your boyfriend now. Just remember what I've said. Bye" and the lanky boy walked off, empty tray in hand.  
  
Okay, thought Marco. I need to go find some holy water now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan was sitting in biology absolutely bored out of his mind. The teacher's mind numbing drone just kept going on and on and....oh, hello. What's this?  
  
A folded piece of paper hit his hand mid doodle and made Dylan jump a bit. Picking it up he recognized Cale's eccentric scribble. Dylan looked over at his friend next to him who was staring with faux interest in the teacher's direction, obstinately ignoring Dylan. With a raised eyebrow Dylan looked back down to read the message.  
  
_Talked to your little midget at lunch today._  
  
Horrified, jaw slack, Dylan all but threw his head up and openly stared at Cale. He did what!?! Grabbing his pen, he hastily scribbled back underneath the prior sentence.  
  
_::You didn't!::_  
  
Cale took the paper without even looking in Dylan's direction.  
  
_Oh yes, I did. Paranoid little guy, isn't he?_  
  
Dylan looked helplessly at the ceiling then dropped them again to reread it, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
_::Shut up. I'd be paranoid too if people I didn't even know started torturing me or whatever evil things you did. Oh god, what did you do?::_  
  
_You're just as paranoid. And I didn't 'torture' him. Just scared him a bit. We did some male bonding. You know, swapped tales of stupidity....made some smores....harrassed him about dating you....all that great stuff. Nothing to worry about._  
  
_::Nothing to worry about! You just probably scared off Marco!::_  
  
_Nah. Man, for real, I just asked him what he was getting out of the relationship. His intentions are good. And is it my fault I'm kinda scary?_  
  
Dylan sighed in relief.  
  
_::Yes. It's your fault. I am so going to kill you at practice tonight.::_  
  
_Looking forward to it. Oh yeah, in case you missed it while you were decapitating your little stick figures over there, you have a three page essay due by this Thursday._  
  
Great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was it. I'm writing 12 right now. So it will be up shortly. Hopefully. And of course cookies! Cookies for reviews.


	12. Tom

I had no idea that Cale would be so popular! I am happy because I love him!

Here is chapter 12. Like I promised. ::giggles:: And Tom conveniently appears! It's stupid. I've always wanted to do a 2-dimensional bad guy kind of character (shameless batman fan) so I totally over did it. You've been warned.

And of course everyone gets cookies! YAY! Even you Christina. Of course.

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the two other stories I posted. Sadly, I know I forgot to say so...but both are one shots. They will not have later chapters. Sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, they went on a date last week. They are so cute!" giggled Paige to a group of girls that were all huddled around her listening avidly.  
  
A grade twelve by the name of Tom stopped midstride and did an about face after hearing the errant conversation. "Who went on a date?"  
  
Paige looked uncomfortable at the question. Everyone knew Tom had a thing for her older brother. He'd been trying to get with him for almost two years now. It was rather sad. She was quite good at being the bearer of bad news...but man, the guy wasn't going to take this well. "Um...er, Dylan did."  
  
Tom's face visibly fell and tightened. "Oh? Who's the guy?"  
  
"M-Marco. He's a friend of mine."  
  
His face was going from a pale white to a ghastly shade of red right before her eyes. "Dylan...is _dating_....a grade ten!" Tom all but spat out the word 'dating' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth just to say it.  
  
Tom turned on his heel and started walking quickly to his next class, silently fuming. Dylan! His Dylan....was '_dating_' a grade ten! What did a puny sophmore have that he didn't!?! He'd been around Dylan way longer than this little twerp! He knew him better! How dare he just step in and take his Dylan away! He'd rip him apart.  
  
By lunch time Tom had built up quite a lot of steam over this whole thing. He already had the coffin picked out for this 'Marco' guy. Whoever he was. "Hey Paige." he greeted, with a sickeningly strained sweet smile. "You said Dylan was seeing someone. Who is he?"  
  
Okay, call her crazy, but Paige was seriously getting creeped out by the smile. "Um, no one important."  
  
Tom's eyes hardened and the smile became even more strained. "Yes...it's_ very_ important. Could you point him out? I want to congratulate him."  
  
Paige sighed tiredly and shakily pointed across the lunchroom where Marco sat laughing with Ellie at a table in the corner.  
  
"Thank you, Paige. I'll see you around." He smiled evilly once his back was turned to Paige. That little shrimp was going to die.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Go on without me, El. I need to grab something from my locker." said Marco as he turned from his friend to head down the other hallway.  
  
He was having a really good day. He had passed his math quiz and the dance committee was meeting again tonight to finish the decorations for the Christmas dance. And he and Dylan had talked on the phone so long last night his mother had had to get on to him. It was still so surreal. The idea that just a week ago he had gone with Dylan to the hockey rink. The kiss. He still felt really stupid and awkward over the whole thing, but the kiss on the forehead had helped alleviate any big concerns in that area. Didn't stop him from blushing every time Dylan so much as looked at him, however.  
  
"Hi there little twerp."  
  
Marco whirled around at the voice. About ten feet away was the grade twelve he'd been avoiding since he ever even started talking to Dylan.  
  
Tom.  
  
The older boy ran forward like a whirlwind and slammed him against a row of lockers. His eyes were wide and he still wore the manic grin from that afternoon. There was no way this little shrimp was stealing Dylan away from him. Just look at him!  
  
"What does Dylan see in you anyway! You're the most pathetic excuse for _dirt_ I've ever seen. Dylan should be with me! I'm his age and I've been friends with him for two years now! What's so special about you!" Tom roared.  
  
Marco shrank into himself as much as he could against the lockers. He knew Tom wouldn't exactly be excited about the idea of him dating Dylan, but he really hadn't been prepared for this physical and verbal reaction. He wanted to cry...yell out for help, but all the words and tears couldn't come. He was too frozen in shock.  
  
Tom spit in his face and pulled the Italian boy up close. "Just don't even speak to him anymore. You're not worthy of him. He has me."  
  
One second Tom's breathing down his neck and the next, after a resounding crack, Marco looked down to see him on the floor clutching his face and blood dripping from inbetween his fingers onto the cold tile floor. Marco looked up, horrified, to see Cale staring down at the other grade twelve with ice in his eyes, his face scarlet, and his nostrils flaring, one fist still raised.  
  
"Go to class, Marco. I'll take care of this asshole." He looked up at the still frozen Marco. "I'm serious. Go!" He seemed to calm down a bit and slowly lowered his arm. "I'll tell Dylan. He'll talk to you when he's got over it. You telling him might scare him off." he said evenly, though his breathing was still very loud and uneven.  
  
Marco's eyes got big and round. _Scare him off?_ "I-...thank you. I mean...ah..."  
  
"Look, I know I sound like a jerk, but now really isn't the time. You're welcome. I'd do it for Dylan...and I know he'd do it for you. Just go. I'll handle this."  
  
Marco nodded a bit dumbly and began to make his shaky way to his class.  
  
_Scare him off?_

What had Cale meant? Why would this whole mess scare him off? Dylan couldn't just leave...Marco didn't think he could take that.

Walking a bit faster, heart speeding up a bit, Marco listed through everything he could think of in his mind.

What if.....What if Dylan would feel bad about confronting Marco? Maybe he would take this whole situation as his fault....that he was hurting Marco in a way?

No. No, no, no, no. NO!

Marco completely forgot about his class and ran outside and sat on a bench, pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees. He stayed there for almost an hour just thinking about what a royal disaster this day had turned out to be.

In the distance, Marco could hear a bell sounding the end of the last class period of the day. Afraid Marco looked up in the direction of the doors and saw Dylan walking down the steps, almost lost in the throng of people. He stopped abruptly and turned. Marco could see a still upset Cale come running down the steps away from the principal, who he had been having a conversation with seconds ago.

Marco couldn't hear a word of their conversation from his distance, but he pretty much got the gist. Cale began gesticulating wildly and emotionally, at one point placing his hands on Dylan's shoulders, shaking him to emphasize a point. Obviously nearing the end of his speech Cale pointed a finger at Dylan's face with a wild look in his eyes and then stalked off to the parking lot.

Dylan stood staring dumbly at the sidewalk for several minutes, then finally looked up.

And looked straight into Marco's eyes.

It took a second or two for Marco to even realize, but when he did he jumped almost a foot in the air and quickly averted his eyes.

_Scare him off?_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, no one is allowed to kill me because of this chapter. It is really melodramatic and silly...mostly because I wanted to make it that way! buwahaha! It's all about Tom....and while I think I can kinda understand everything from Tom's perspective...I also just don't really like him much. He seems....slimy? I dunno. So yeah.

Read and Review....it's fun! Everyone else is doing it! Jump off the cliff too! There are cookies at the bottom!


	13. Not Leaving

Ch.13. Yay. Okay, obviously chapter 12 was very confusing. :)

What was up with Dylan?-- as was mentioned in 11, Dylan has avoidance issues and I've also made him into quite an insecure guy when it comes to Marco. He would have taken Marco being threatened as his fault. And he would have ran/avoided, so Marco wouldn't be "hurt" again.

What was up with Cale?-- Cale, Dylan's best friend, knew exactly how he would react to the situation and that is why he told Marco he would take care of everything. So he could get to Dylan first and knock some sense into him. And he has a temper, so anything he says would probably sound meaner or worse than it should have. Which is why he said "I know I sound like a jerk..."

anjel919--not really too much interest...Cale just wants Dylan to be happy. I really believe that friendship is just as deep as romantic love, it just comes out in different ways. Therefore he's going to pretty much do whatever it takes to make sure this relationsip works out for Dylan.

chunkerdunk560--OMG the season finale. It was so...bland. I was sitting there and the credits started to roll and I was all..."WHAT! That was it?!?!" Seriously disappointing. Especially since Dylan leaving has been a great source of angst for me lately. The fact they totally ignored it messed me up horribly. Oh, and did you get my email?

Oh, yeah, and before I forget, I've upped the rating because there is now language. ::stares at it:: I don't even know how it got there...but it did. Sorry if it bothers anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell signaling the end of the last period sounded, but Cale was deaf to it.

"Raditch, the guy slammed him against the lockers! Threatened him! I know I don't exactly have the best history with you or anything, but come on! You've got to do something to that slime ball!" God, was he the only person in the universe with half a brain! So what if Raditch didn't _see_ the crime being committed! It was plain as day that that little 'worm' was lying! Cale didn't like him or anything, but that was a far cry from breaking his nose!

"I'm sorry, Cale. There is nothing I can do about this situation without more evidence. Which, you don't have. Now leave before I have to give you detention." Raditch turned on his heel and walked off back into the school. Probably to coddle that snivelling asshole, Tom! Cale glared murderously at the retreating back and was so busy trying to burn a hole right through him that he almost didn't catch Dylan walking out of the building and heading down the stairs.

"Dylan!" The blonde kept walking.

"Dylan Michalchuk, you insanely, dense moron! Get your ass back over here!" Okay, he heard that time. Dylan stopped mid-step and looked around for Cale. He knew it was him. Only he would get his attention that way. And from the sound of it, he was furious.

Cale waded through the sea of people trying to get in, and mostly out, of the building, and finally stood before Dylan. His eyes were blazing, his breathing shallow, and he kept impatiently tossing his head to get the hair out of his eyes. With a final run of his hand through his hair he blew up, gesticulating wildly, hitting a few people even, and not really caring.

"I was out of class getting my homework I forgot in my locker and I heard yelling, right? So I run in that direction. Guess what I freaking saw! I saw Tom! He had Marco slammed against a locker and he was going on and on about how he was not worthy of dating you and that he, Tom, was this so-called worthy individual!" A grade nine walking by, got a face full of Cale's arm and yelled at him. But Cale was way too far gone at the moment to even care. He simply distractedly gave her the finger and turned back to Dylan.

He grabbed Dylan by the shoulders and brought his anguished face closer, his voice, not dropping in volume, but growing to something a little more deadly. "He called him _dirt _Dylan! Told him not to ever speak to you!" He stopped and his voice dropped lower. "He _spat_ in his face Dylan!" Cale shook Dylan's shoulders with emotion. "_He spit in his freaking face!_"

Cale let go of his friend's shoulders and pointed an accusing finger an inch away from his nose. "And you! You are not running away from this! No, don't shake your head like that! You know you were going to!" snarled Cale, when Dylan's face turned slightly incredulous. "That boy, so obviously loves you to death, and he doesn't deserve you running off! I know you think this whole thing is your fault!"

Here he stopped and lowered his volume again, a bit of friendly concern creeping into his voice. "And it's not. It's only Tom's. And, I would rather kill myself than let you walk away from this boy. You love him. And you know you do. And I'll die if you fuck this up!"

Cale lowered his finger and glared at him openly. "Now I am going to go home. And you are going to find Marco and talk to him." Cale pushed by Dylan, bumping his shoulder a little more roughly than he had meant to. He didn't mean to be so scary, but when he got mad there really was nowhere to hide.

Dylan, still totally breathless from everything, tried to take it all in. He stared blankly at the sidewalk, trying to make sense of it.

_"He had Marco slammed against a locker and he was going on and on about how he was not worthy of dating you and that he, Tom, was this so-called worthy individual!" _

_"He called him dirt Dylan! Told him not to ever speak to you!" _

_"He spat in his face Dylan!" "He spit in his freaking face!"_

_"And you! You are not running away from this!"_

_"That boy, so obviously loves you to death and he doesn't deserve you running off!"_

_"And, I would rather kill myself than let you walk away from this boy. You love him. And you know you do."_

Oh my god. He had to find Marco.

He looked up. Straight into Marco's eyes. Terrified eyes. Eyes that fled from his gaze to his feet. Eyes that weren't supposed to feel pain. Atleast not as long as he was around.

Yes, he wasn't running away from this. Not by a long shot.

Gathering what little courage he had he began walking to the bench Marco sat at. Each step seemed to be longer and harder than it should have. He could feel every pull of a muscle, every heartbeat, every breath. It was like he was in an alternate reality. He couldn't hear the voices and the sounds of cars. He couldn't see any people. He couldn't feel anything. Anything but nerves....and the more alien emotion of protectiveness.

Finally at the bench, with Marco still staring steadfastedly at the ground, he sat beside him and stared forward blankly, in silence. The quiet was very tense, strained. It all but screamed to be filled. Taunting with the words that could be said. Finally, it was all too much. Dylan turned his head towards Marco and opened his mouth to speak. A broken sound came out of his mouth, so he tried again.

"I am so sorry, Marco. I had no idea about Tom. I swear I didn't."

Marco jumped a bit when the voice cut through the silence, seeming louder than it rightfully should. He still stared at his feet though. What if Dylan left him? "You have no reason to apologize you know. I already knew that."

Dylan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. When he spoke it was still soft and broken. "I know...but it still feels like I did something to cause it."

The silence descended again, still strained and uncomfortable. It lasted several minutes before Marco finally broke down. "You're not going to leave are you?"

Dylan's eyes flew open and he turned to Marco in quickly dawning fear. "No!" He stopped and caught his breath slightly. Marco was finally looking at him, with thinly veiled anxiety in his eyes. God. Leaving wasn't even an option.

Dylan slowly reached over and placed his hand on the crook of his arm, on the underside of his elbow, and slowly and gently ran his fingers feather soft downward. Reaching his wrist, he timidly slipped his fingers inbetween the smaller boy's, entwining them.

Staring down at their hands, scared even by the feeling of rightness there, he looked back up, locking eyes with Marco again, trying to convey everything he was feeling with his eyes. "I'm not leaving. That much I can promise you."

Marco nodded a little shakily and still looked at Dylan with, now muted, fear. For now atleast, Dylan wasn't leaving. Dylan tried to smile as convincingly as he could and raised their conjoined hands to his lips and kissed Marco's hand softly, whispering.

"Not leaving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ung, I went all fluffy. Sorrys! And really...I wasn't going to write this chapter. I wrote it because everyone was confused. But that's ok. That just makes the story one chapter longer! Yay!

Review and thou shalt receive another chapter! Buwahaha!


	14. I just might love you

Hello all. Here is chapter 14. Warning--it is very...blah. It's more a progression piece than anything. To show how far they've gone in their relationship. Also, you can thank this chapter for the existence of this story. :) I started the whole thing with the last scene in mind. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we left their phone number by the telephone and there's left-overs in the....Marco. Are you listening?" asked Mrs. del Rossi as she grabbed her jacket from the hall closet.

Marco sat on the couch in front of the TV with a half done essay in his lap. He looked up rather dumbly at his mother and gave her a sheepish smile. "Um, no. Sorry. But really, I can take care of myself. You guys go and have fun. I won't burn the place down. I promise."

Mr. and Mrs. del Rossi were going out of town that weekend to visit her sister, and Marco was lucky enough to get to stay home. For once in his life atleast.

"Yes, I know." she said, walking over to give him a hug. Marco could see his father roll his eyes over his mother's shoulder. "Marie, we need to go. Quit coddling him." She let go and walked back over to her husband and began fixing her hair a bit, using the mirror. Now was his father's turn to do the parent thing. "Okay, we're leaving now. Number's here by the phone. You know the rules. No alcohol, no parties, no boys. Clear?"

Marco still had trouble when his father tried to address his sexuality in that strained voice. He sighed. "Crystal, sir. Have fun." He watched them close the door behind him and smiled broadly. Thank god they were finally gone. He had the entire house to himself. He could do absolutely anything he wanted to. The time was his to do with as he wished. The world was at his fingertips.

Marco shrugged and went back to his homework.

An hour later the phone rang and Marco, who had been watching some old horror flick on TV jumped a mile in the air, popcorn flying everywhere. He glared at the phone grumpily and answered it, beginning to pick up the food off the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco."

"Oh hey, Dylan." Marco smiled broadly, straightening up, bowl of picked up popcorn in hand, and began walking into the kitchen.

"What're you doing tonight? I'm bored." whined Dylan pathetically across the line.

"Um, nothing? Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just happen to have all these movies over here and no one to watch them with. It's rather depressing."

Marco laughed out loud. "You really are pathetic you know? Where is Paige?" he chuckled out, walking back into the living room and climbing under his blanket, flipping from channel to boring channel.

"Paige is at the mall with her lapdog. And who cares? You wanna come over and keep me occupied for awhile? Ple-e-e-ease?"

"Fine, fine. You've convinced me. You'll have to come get me though. My parents are gone."

Marco could here a rustle of cloth through the phone. Dylan putting on his jacket he guessed. "Give me 3.5 seconds."

"Alright bye." Throwing the phone onto the couch, more than likely to be lost in the cushions by tomorrow, he ran to get dressed, as he rarely changed from his pajamas when he was home on the weekends just relaxing.

Tugging on some brown shirt from his closet he smiled. He had been picking up so many habits from Dylan lately. From not caring as much about his clothes to biting his lower lip while he did homework. He even knew the rules to hockey now! Marco did it subconciously. He guessed it was from watching him so often.

It was now March, a little over four monthes since their first date. There had been several more since then....none of them as formal or strained as the first. Usually they just hung out like they used to at The Dot or the park, or watched TV at home. The only difference from their friendship in the past was there was now kissing. Which, Marco wasn't complaining about at all.

Hearing the knock on the door from upstairs Marco grabbed a jacket and sprinted down to answer it. Walking out of the house and locking up the door behind him he turned to Dylan, who was bouncing on his heels slightly. "You in a hurry or something?" he laughed.

"Ha, no. I'm just rather hyper. Being cooped up in a silent, dark house all day with video games I've already beaten five times will leave you a little....stir crazy. Anyway, come on. I rented that humor movie you and I saw at the theatre a while back."

"Cool. I liked that one." They both walked to the car and got in. The drive was uneventful and quiet. But that was okay. Silence was never a problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours and two movies later Marco was on the floor in front of the couch, trying to help Dylan with his biology homework. He leaned forward some more, bending his face over the textbook on the coffee table, pointing at the diagram. "You understand now?"

Dylan smiled brightly and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Yes, thank you." he said filling in a couple of answers, finishing up his worksheet. He wished he was better at science than this. Putting the papers and the book back in his shoulder bag he turned his full attention back to Marco who was watching him silently with those wide, dark eyes, yawning slightly.

Paige had long since come home and her and Spinner were on the couch watching some mindless game show where the contestants were yelling at each other. Dylan's parents had also come home from work, but had left again to have dinner by themselves, leaving money for pizza. Which Spinner and Dylan had eaten almost all of.

Spinner glanced at the clock on the mantle and disentangled himself slightly from his girlfriend, who was staring enraptured at the TV screen, actually interested in all the drama. "Honeybee, I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow or Monday." He kissed her and rose to leave tossing goodbyes to Marco and Dylan, with Paige still staring a little too interestedly at the television show.

Dylan shrugged and smiled slightly, turning back to Marco. "I don't know about you but I want ice cream. Come on." Marco grinned and shook his head at him, but did get up off the floor, stretching as he went, and followed the blonde into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, watching Dylan's swift, practiced movements as he made a bowl of the gloopy ice cream he smiled softly.

Dylan was such a geek sometimes. But, he supposed that was part of his charm.

Their relationship was odd in a way. The first date, yes, had been very nerve wracking and uncomfortable, but ever since then they had fell into this nice little haze. Talking and hanging out was fun again, like it used to be. There were no nerves about anything, no awkward silences, no hard feelings. The jokes were the same, the emotional chats were the same. Just this odd friendship with a deeper side.

The older teen finally finished feeding his bottomless pit of a stomach and went back into the living room, the younger boy trailing behind him, to find it deserted. Paige must have gone to watch her dumb program in her own room.

He caught Marco yawning widely again. "Tired?"

Marco smiled at him a bit stupidly. "Yeah. It comes with having a set bedtime until you're thirteen. It kinda sticks."

Dylan smiled and made his way down the hallway, disappearing from his line of vision. Marco stared confusedly at the empty hallway, wondering what was going on. A few seconds later Dylan reappeared with his smile still firmly in place and lugging his powder blue comforter behind him. "Shall we sleep then?"

Marco nodded dumbly, still not exactly catching on.

Dylan caught on to his companion's bewildered expression and hopped in to explain. "We'll just take a nap in here on the couch. That way my parents won't go crazy, thinking we did something, and we can sleep. Because to be honest, you and your yawning is making me tired." he said putting a pillow on one end of the sofa and then sitting down, taking off his shoes.

"Um, alright. That sounds good...I guess." Whoa, Marco, look away! Look away! The dark teen looked hurriedly to his feet, blushing, as Dylan shrugged out of his tshirt. He didn't think he was exactly tired now!

Dylan saw Marco avert his gaze and grinned softly, lowering himself onto the couch, remote in hand, gesturing Marco over. "Come on. Just lay down and try to forget about it. We're just gonna lay here, watch some TV and sleep. No big deal."

Call him stupid...but where did Dylan want him to lay down exactly? "Um, Dylan? There's no room on the couch."

Dylan smiled a blinding smile and reached over, grabbing Marco's wrist, and all but hurling him over to where he lay, making him loose his balance and topple on top of him on the couch. Marco struggled a bit, trying to stand back up in embarrassment, only to find he was being held in place. Not until he felt as much as heard Dylan whisper in his ear did he calm down. "One couch big enough. One blanket. You're exactly where you're supposed to be."

Marco pulled back slightly, lifting his head, and staring up into Dylan's amused blue eyes. "Erm, are you sure? Because I can lay on the floor...." Dylan shook his head and pulled Marco a little more on top of him.

"No, I'd rather you stay here. Relax. Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

Very slowly Marco nodded, still looking up into Dylan's eyes. With a furious blush that he was pretty sure creeped all over his body, he lifted himself up all the way, nestling his head into Dylan's bare chest, trying in vain to chill out and quit being embarrassed by the whole situation.

Dylan smiled down at the head of dark hair and ruffled it slightly. "See? Nothing to it. Now I vote some lame comedy show...sound good?" Marco lowered his hands and buried them slightly under the older boy's torso, nodding a bit more calmly into his chest. "Sounds good."

An hour later, the TV was off and the room was completely dark and completely silent. No one was awake. Except for one.

Dylan stared vacantly at the ceiling above him, softly running his fingers through Marco's hair. Marco had long since gone to sleep, not even ten minutes after he layed down. Dylan had gotten bored and flipped off the television and simply lay in the dark, enjoying the presense of the other boy.

Warmth was everywhere. Gentle, almost fragile breathing ghosting across his chest. Up...down...in....out. Hypnotic, beautiful, calming. A hand placed lightly in the hollow of his throat, every once in awhile moving in his sleep, fingers trailing feather soft over the pulse there.

A flutter of eyelashes here. A tickle of fine hair there. It was the most achingly beautiful thing he'd ever experienced in his young life.

Being able to actually be close to him and touch him for once was heavenly. They tried to touch in public as little as possible. Dylan knew how uncomfortable it made Marco. And even in private is was kept quite low-key. But here....now....was perfect.

Dylan had been so confused lately. He'd been having strange thoughts about Marco. They were deep....frightening. Thoughts of actually staying with this boy forever. Growing old together. It scared him horribly.

Dylan looked down at the sleeping figure draped over him, taking in the soft angles and gentle curves. Lifting a hand shakily he traced a dark eyebrow and dragged it down his cheek. Dylan leaned down and kissed Marco's forehead, nuzzling his hair. He couldn't get enough. He was sure Marco could melt right into, make them become one entity, and it would still not be enough.

Lips still hovering barely an inch from Marco's head he whispered into the darkness. "You know....I think I just might love you." A few silent moments later Dylan blinked and nodded surely.

"I do love you."

With a final run of his hand through the baby fine hair he closed his eyes...slowly falling asleep with a smile on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. I hope it wasn't too boring. :) Reviews are lovely. I love them to death. No really!

Lindsay--::blushes:: Um, thank you. I'm flattered. You asked me how I wrote without making it overly dramatic or cheesy. I write what I know. I don't write any drama or feelings I haven't seen before. I try to pour my own life into it. That way it's realistic and everyone relates to it better. :) thanks again for the review.

CGE--did I accidentally write that Marco was something other than a grade ten? :) Sorry if I did.


	15. My blessing

Hey you guys. Sorry this took so long. I've had writer's block for one and then there's school. School has redefined the meaning of nightmare. I've been swamped with homework up to my ears. And it's only the second day. Anyway, this chapter really isn't all that interesting, I just had it in mind and wanted to write it anyway. Because it makes me fuzzy. :)

Lillei--Definitely not the end. As you can see. :P I'm stupid. Um, anyway, it's like exactly 2/3 of the way done. And then there's the sequel. :D I'm glad you like it so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis Michalchuk pulled the mini-van into the dark driveway of his house and released his wife's hand, cutting off the ignition and climbing out.

He and his wife had gone out for a little date that evening. They rarely ever got a chance for a little alone time anymore what with their children, work, and the occasional hockey match, so tonight had been wonderful. His mood was still very high over it.

He looked over at his wife. Only one thing had brought his mood down a bit. Over dinner his wife had mentioned that Paige had told her Dylan was seeing someone.

When his son had first come out to him he had been in a state of shock. He remembered he had had to leave the room even. The idea of his pride and joy, his masculine, smart, star hockey player of a son...being gay, was a bit mind boggling to say the least.

Three days he had debated within himself, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. How his prized, perfect son had ended up a flaming homo. Had he spent too much time playing with him as a child? Had they not pushed him enough when he was younger?

Three days he watched him. Watched his interactions with his male friends like Cale, and slowly he came to realize his son's sexuality really didn't affect his life as much as he had assumed it should have. He was a normal teenager, with friends and a place on the hockey team. A teenager who struggled in his math classes and went to the movies or the arcade on weekends. He was completely and utterly normal. Dylan just happened to prefer men. That was all.

Three days later...the silence ended. Three days later...his son's sexuality didn't seem to matter anymore.

Travis threw his keys in the bowl that sat on the little table in the entry way. He watched his wife wander into the kitchen out the corner of his eye, tugging off her high heels as she went. He hurriedly looking to the floor, blinking when the blinding light flooded into the hallway when she flipped the switch in the other room.

Still rubbing tiredly at his eyes, he began the treck to his room, shrugging out of his coat as he went......only to stop dead in the living room, eyes bugging out slightly.

He did a double-take. Staring into the darkness he made out a pale shape on the couch. No mistaking that head of curls that were shining in the moonlight from the window on the far wall.

It was Dylan. And he wasn't alone.

Interest piqued, Travis crept closer. It was the boy from earlier that evening, when he had come home from work. The boy his wife had told him Dylan was dating. The one he had found talking to Paige quietly on the couch when he had gotten home that night while Dylan and Spinner had been playing video games on the floor.

Gazing down at the moonlit bathed boys, he cocked his head slightly to the right....and really looked at them. Dylan had a hand buried in this Marco boy's dark hair and every few seconds he would subconciously run his fingers through it...as if he had to make sure the other boy was there even in his sleep.

But what really got him...was the gentle smile on his son's face. It was...heartbreaking in a way. Completely and utterly ungaurded....like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like for once in his life he was happier than he had ever been before. Like he was on top of the world.

The fact that this smile could hold so many emotions...while he was asleep no less, made the impact so much more real for him. His son was apparently feeling something for this boy that was earth-shattering. Out of this world. Mind-blowing.

Travis leaned back on his heels, as if he'd been blown back by a strong breeze, and tried to sort this out. What does he do? Wake them up? Marco needed to go home sometime he supposed. But then again...seeing something this phenomenal doesn't come around everyday.

He'd worry about it later. He cast a big, warm smile down at the sleeping boys and scurried off to the kitchen. "Honey, come here. You need to see something." he whispered to his wife, finding her at the sink washing dishes, her hair falling in her face. She looked up bewildered but did dry off her hands on a dish towel and follow him into the darkness of the den.

Upon reaching the couch she let out a little gasp of surpise and grabbed her husband's arm in a death grip, grinning like a lunatic. "Travis!" she whispered in a breathy tone of voice. "Look at them! Look at Dylan! Aww, it's so sweet. He really looks happy, even in his sleep."

Travis looked down at his son, silent for several moments, thinking to himself. Yes his son did look happy. That was what was getting at him so much. No matter how many times he had always told himself he was over his son's persuasion, in all actuality he still had more than a little stereotypical prejudice lurking inside him. But seeing him...seeing him like this, happy...with a boy. It was definitely a slap of reality. One that he perhaps should be very thankful for.

"Do you think we should wake them up? It's almost midnight?" she asked still clinging to his arm and quietly cooing at the two boys.

Travis kissed her on the forehead and resumed his little gazing session/epiphany. "No, I don't think so. Let them sleep. You said Marco was home alone this week anyway right? It won't hurt. If Dylan's mature enough to sleep in here instead of in his room, then I trust him with this."

Casting a last glance down at the boys he turned to his wife. "What do you say we go to bed too, hm?" he whispered, kissing her softly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he guided her away from the couch, to their bedroom, throwing one last look over his shoulder.

He whispered to the darkness before entering his bedroom. To Dylan. To Marco. To his wife. To himself.

"He has my blessing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, gosh this is embarrassing. Vixen-Dragon16 asked if I was gonna put a sex scene in this story. So here I am asking for a show of hands. Sex scene? Yay or Nay? Majority rules. Do keep in mind that said scene would be short, sweet, to the point, and incredibly vague. Probably not even going to be until the sequel. For I am pathetic and can hardly write them kissing. Anyway, let your voice be heard. Vote!

Read! Review! It's fun! And educational! o.0 Okay, maybe not. But still!


	16. Rainbows

. I so gave everyone the wrong idea by asking that question. I only asked because a reviewer brought it to my attention and I was curious. Because...well, who knows what everyone else thinks, right? Anyway, Soul-searching813 put it best. A sex scene would be totally out of place in this story. Therefore it probably won't be here. Bu-u-ut I got mucho many yays here. So, maybe....maybe....we'll see about the sequel having it. Because really, I don't think I could do it right now anyway. I'd be stuttering all over myself trying to. :D

Anyway, here it is. All 3,000 words. Enjoy! :P

* * *

The room was dim and the only light in the room was from his computer screen. Marco leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face tiredly. School was getting harder with the end looming ever closer. He was up at three a.m. in his pajamas trying to finish up an english essay. It was already a page longer than it had to be. But...he just couldn't help it. The over-achiever strikes again, he supposed. 

Marco sighed and grabbed his mug by the monitor, plodding down the stairs to get some more coffee. He groped his way through the dark living room, following the light from the kitchen. God, could this night get any longer? It's like it was purposefully dragging itself out.

Pouring the hot liquid in his cup he smiled a bit. Dylan always tasted like coffee. It never failed. It didn't matter what Dylan had been eating before he kissed him...he always tasted of coffee and spearmint. Marco smiled even wider and placed the pot back into the machine.

Life saving coffee in hand he padded back up to his room, being extra quiet walking next to his parents room. If they knew how hard he was pushing himself at his schoolwork they would kill him. Back in front of the almost blinding computer screen he sighed deeply. Almost done. A few more paragraphs. Just a little more.

A few tries at the essay later his eyes began to wander. He couldn't really concentrate right now. His mind was buzzing from too much coffee and the anxiety, and his body was too tired to work correctly. Marco looked around his room, trying to clear his mind a bit, taking in all the little details, as the absent mind usually does.

Unmade bed. Dirty clothes on the floor. Endless cans of empty soda littering his night table. As his gaze kept moving he became more and more disgusted with himself. Open textbook on the ground. Plate with a half-finished bag of skittles on the computer tower. Papers laying precariously on top of the monitor.

A single picture next to the mouse.

Marco smiled softly and reached over, picking up the framed photograph. The fatigue in his eyes disappated a bit gazing at it. Beneath the glass was a smiling blonde with his arms around himself, spinning him around in the snow. The pale winter sunlight shining down, throwing the older boy's face into a cascade of feeble shadows. Whispers of laughter hung in the air around him, tickling his mind, making him smile at the memories.

_"I bet you can't throw a snowball as far as that fence!"_

_"Yeah? What do I get if I can?"_

_"Depends. You can either have a snowball pelted at your head or a kiss? Which one sounds more appealing?"_

_"Oh the snowball, definitely."_

_"You are so dead!"_

With another soul-deep sigh he tried to get his mind back to his work, placing the picture back down he turned to his computer, typing out the last couple of lines. Hitting print he started to clear up his room a bit. He was awake so he might as well tidy up the place. It wouldn't get done otherwise. Three a.m. in the morning seemed to be as good a time as any.

Picking up the clothes off his floor he smiled again, picking up a fake leather jacket that was several sizes too big for him off his computer chair. Holding it up to his nose while he continued to clean he grinned into the plush fabric, breathing in deeply. His impromptu cleaning session done, he folded it up and placed it on the dresser next to his door so he'd see it and remember to grab it in the morning.

Ten minutes later, placing his papers and newly typed out essay into his bag, he reached over to the calender and ticked off another day. Only a month and a half to go until school ended. Then he could rest. Collapsing into bed he fell into deep and pleasant dreams instantly.

He had been thinking about Dylan after all.

* * *

"Paige!" 

Dylan frantically pushed his hair out of his eyes as he ransacked his room, ten minutes to go before he had to leave for school. It was shaping up to be one of those mornings.

"Paige! I need your help! I'm going mental!"

He dropped onto his stomach, lifting up the bed skirt and peering expectantly under his bed, finding nothing more than some old hockey gear. A throat cleared behind him and he banged his head on the bed frame in his hurry to stand up.

Cursing loudly, Dylan rose, rubbing his head pathetically where it had banged it on the bed frame in his hurry to stand. Turning around he found Paige leaning on the side of his doorway waving the phone boredly, an amused expression gracing her face.

"Your jacket's at Marco's."

Dylan smacked his forehead at his own idiocy, hurting the bump that was already there from the bed. Yet again rubbing his head and whining pathetically he stepped forward to grab the phone.

He was halfway through dialing Marco's number when he stopped and turned back to his sister. "How did you know I couldn't find my jacket anyway?"

Paige just rolled her eyes. "Because you had to call last week because you left your math book and you had to drive the van that day you left your keys at his place." She walked up, took the phone gruffly from her brother, hurriedly dialed Marco's number, and shoved it back into his chest.

"Honestly. That boy practically fries your brain when you're around him." Grabbing Dylan's bookbag from beside his bed she left the room to start the car and wait for Dylan to finish the call so they could leave for school.

He smiled after her and put the phone to his ear just as Marco answered.

"Hello?"

"Marco, I-"

"It's sitting next to the door with my bag." Dylan could just imagine the smug smile on Marco's face. He could hear it in his voice, even though his voice sounded extremely tired at the moment.

"What would I do without you?"

"Misplace your own brain I'm sure." Dylan laughed loudly, grabbing his wallet off his dresser and running out his room, flipping off lights behind himself with his elbow.

"I don't doubt that for a second. See you in about five minutes."

"Alright. I'm waiting."

Dylan stopped for a moment. "Marco?"

"Yeah?" Dylan could hear the other boy rummaging through his things across the line. Soft, swift, clipped movements. He could see him in his mind....checking through his bag making sure everything was there, the phone shrugged near his ear on his shoulder, a mug of lukewarm coffee a foot away from him. It was rather scary how well he knew him by now.

"I just wanted you to know...." Dylan paused again. Choked up. A little scared.

"Yeah?"

Dylan sighed in defeat. "....nevermind. See you in five minutes." Coward.

"Um, okay, I guess." replied Marco unsurely. "Bye Dyl."

"Bye." Hanging up, he threw the phone on the kitchen counter and ran out the door, locking up behind himself. Inwardly cursing himself into oblivion for being such a wimp about this, he climbed into the car and slammed the door shut.

He had to tell him sometime after all.

* * *

Marco dug some change out of his pocket as he made his hurried, tired way down the halls inbetween classes. 

He felt like he was wading through wet cement. His head was aching in quiet protest. It was only third period and already he felt like he usually did closer to eighth.

His essay had gotten the highest grade in the class, but it had many spelling errors. Marco was still silently berating himself over it. If he hadn't been so out of it last night it would have been better. He couldn't afford to screw up again right now. Everyone was expecting too much from him. He had to please his teachers. He couldn't disappoint his mother. He had to continue to be good enough for his father. He had to try harder.

He slipped the coins into the machine at the end of the hall, waiting for the soda to drop.

Come on. What was taking so long?

Paige walked by attached to Spinner's arm like a leech. He waved half-heartedly and flitted his gaze back to the machine. Really. It should have dropped by now. He needed it. He needed some caffeine, what with the three tests he had left and the fact that he couldn't fall asleep during them.

Everyone was expecting too much from him.

The hallway was deserted by this point. God where was the damn drink! He was going to be late.

"Marco!" yelled Paige's voice from his next period class's doorway. "The bell is going to ring! Forget about it! Come on!" Marco growled at the stupid machine and turned on his heel quickly, in the direction of his next class.

A little too quickly perhaps. All the sudden an intense blanket of pressure drifted over his mind, as if he was holding in a sneeze that wasn't really there. The color was fading out of his vision. His balance was gone and he was falling. He could hear someone screaming...but he didn't care. The black beckoned. And it was welcoming compared to how dead tired his body felt right now, so he allowed it to encompass him.

* * *

"Excuse me, I need Dylan please." 

Dylan spun around in his seat, away from his teacher and the dull psychology lecture he had been _listening_ to, to see his sister clutching the door tightly, knuckles white, anxiety all over her face. "Please. It's an emergency."

Dylan, more than a little worried at this point, turned back to his teacher. "Alright. Dylan read all of chapter seventeen for homework." He nodded and started gathering his things as quickly as he could.

In the hallway, all but slinging his bag over his shoulder, he turned scared eyes to Paige. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

She just started to walk faster, biting her perfectly manicured fingernails. She flung her broken response over her shoulder as she kept speeding along. "Dylan...Marco....he fainted."

He stopped walking for a second, his expression changing to outright shock.

_Shit._

Dylan shook his head vigorously and his pace quickened as he started to all but run down the empty hallway, eyes on fire, passing Paige as he went.

* * *

Dylan sat in the chair beside the nurse's room's doorway, watching Marco's every move as he talked to the nurse. The younger boy had only been gone for about ten minutes, so he had been awake by the time Dylan had burst into the room, hair flying all over the place. 

"Tell me Marco, how much have you eaten in the past week?" Marco looked at his feet instead of at the inquiring woman. His response was mumbled. "Little meals everyday. Atleast three times a day."

Dylan snorted from his chair in the room. "He's lying Miss. He's barely had one meal everyday for two weeks." The nurse tutted and Marco glared at Dylan through his hair.

"Okay, then. How much have you slept?"

Again Marco kept his gaze directed at the floor. "About six hours a night."

Dylan hissed the breath he'd been holding through his teeth. "He's lying again. I doubt he's had two hours a night."

"Dylan! What's your problem!?" roared Marco, looking up from the floor, nostrils flaring and hair falling in his face.

Dylan stood up from his spot, eyes ablaze. "What's my problem? Everytime I call you're working on schoolwork! Everytime I come over you have textbooks and papers absolutely everywhere! Anytime I ever call your house late at night you're still up when you should be asleep." Warming to his theme, Dylan stalked forward a bit. "I have yet to see you eat at lunch! You've always got your nose buried in a book! Hell! You even work on your homework when you come to _my_ house!"

Marco still glared stonily at him. Dylan turned abruptly towards the door, facing his back towards Marco. He jerkily ran a hand through his hair, trying to even his breathing. He stared at the door for several seconds, counting to ten, then very slowly turned around to meet Marco's eyes.

Dylan's voice became soft and desperate as he looked at the dark haired teen. "Jesus, Marco. What are you doing to yourself?" Every little thing he had seen Marco do over the past month was coming together at an alarming rate. Every morning he saw Marco walk out of his house to the car with blue circles under his eyes and unkept hair. Every time he had called only to have Mrs. del Rossi say Marco was busy.

Marco averted his gaze to his shoes, away from the overly caring blue eyes that were looking at him pleadingly.

Dylan turned to the nurse. "Can I take him home please? I want him to sleep. I'll force him to eat later. Please?" The nurse nodded and started fluttering around her office looking for an excuse slip. Dylan just turned back around and stared at the bowed head of his boyfriend.

What had he been thinking?

* * *

Silence reigned in the car on the way to Marco's house. The dark haired teen stared out the window with the horrid fascination that comes with too much time spent in an awkward silence. Dylan kept glancing over at him, worried. 

The quiet was getting opressive. Marco could feel it's weight. He didn't like it. It reminded him too much of earlier when he had blacked out.

He finally gave up trying to be quiet. "Why don't you just say it, Dylan? I screwed up okay."

Dylan jerked out of his reverie and flung his gaze back at the other boy. "You did screw up." He watched as Marco flinched at his words. He reached over and tenatively grasped Marco's hand, his voice softening. "I'm just trying to figure out why."

Marco looked down at their joined hands, tears of shame stinging his eyes but not falling. Why had he done it? Now that all the drama was over he was having a hard time trying to figure out just how he had ended up in this train wreck.

He squeezed the older boy's hand desperately, a little scared he was hurting him. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Dylan's softly. It had become a way of showing understanding between them. A way to show they were still really there. "I'm so sorry." Marco whispered against their hands, eyes locked with the blue pair across from him.

Dylan nodded and kissed Marco's hand. He understood. He hated the fact that the boy had done that to himself...but he understood. "S'okay. It's over now."

Marco squeezed his hand even tighter and turned back to looking out the window again, letting the silence leak back in. Atleast it wasn't smothering this time.

At Marco's house they found that Mrs. del Rossi was gone and, of course, Mr. del Rossi was at work, so it was deadly still when they walked in. Dylan forced Marco to eat something then guided him to his room. He lay down beside Marco, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest, kissing his hair.

"I'm not a baby Dylan."

He smiled into the dark hair that was tickling his nose. "Yeah. I know."

Marco rolled his eyes and laughed feebly. "As long as we've got that straight."

Minutes passed in silence, and Dylan watched the sunlight pouring onto the bed move steadily across the blanket, inching ever nearer to Marco's hand. He knew Marco wasn't asleep yet...his breathing was still uneven.

Laying here like this, he had an overwhelming sense of dejavu. The night he had slept with Marco on the couch all over again. Every fragile breath. Every slight movement. Every ghost of touch from Marco's thumb rubbing against his forearm. Intoxicating.

Minutes ticked by, and still the golden light inched it's way nearer. Still the unhurried relaxed movement of the boys chest went, rising and falling against him. Still the whisper soft feeling of Marco's thumb went across his arm.

An hour later the light finally touched Marco's hand that lay sprawled across the bedspread.....and it was like it all clicked into place. Everything was so pure and simple. He didn't have to think anymore.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?" said Marco blearily, his voice leadened from being a breath away from sleep.

"I-....I love you."

Marco's eyes pinged open and he stared forward at the wall blankly. Dylan what? Oh my god. Slowly, unsurely, Marco turned around beneath Dylan's arm to face him.

"I-...." Did he? Marco stared into the blue eyes a few inches away from his own. Beautiful, caring, heartbreakingly sincere.

Yes. Yes he did.

"I love you too."

Marco leaned forward and kissed him as honestly as he could, trying to show through this kiss alone, just how much he meant it. Dylan responded with equal ardor, hand around the younger boy's waist sliding up to tangle in his hair. Lips sliding, heart beating in counter part with the heat pulsing in their brains. Passionate emotions floating around them, mingling with the rays of gold falling in from the window.

They parted, staring into each others eyes, a hushed pitter patter starting in the background. Vaguely Marco took in the fact that a summer shower had started. How odd he thought.

How odd it was for it to rain on the happiest day of his life.

But then again, without rain there wouldn't be rainbows.

* * *

XD I've updated! Yay! That turned out way longer than I planned. But that's okay. It can be to make up for the shortness of 15. Can you believe I actually wasn't going to put this chapter? I started it with Marco doing his homework and halfway through got some inspiration. It's better than I planned. Again, yay! 

If you liked it...let me know. There's a pretty purple button down there that you should click. :D


	17. Serendipity

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. This chapter took SO much work, and learning to drive has eaten up all my time at nights. Bad Kate, bad. :) But here it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's amazing how much three words can change.

Three syllables. One sentence.

Thousands and thousands of feelings and emotions tied to them.

Marco sometimes had to pinch himself. It didn't matter what he was doing. Quantum numbers in chemistry, speeches on the Cold War, eating lunch. Midway through anything he'd find himself staring out a window with an abstract look on his face, wondering if perhaps he had been dreaming....that the confessions that day were just a figment of his over-active imagination.

Then Dylan would come sit at his table in the lunchroom with that blinding smile turned in his direction, ruffle his hair...and only then, did he actually believe he was really that lucky.

Standing in front of his mirror tonight, thinking back, he still couldn't believe it. That it was all real. Tonight was Dylan's prom. He'd been invited...and a great surge of dejavu filled his mind. He was getting ready much the same way he always did for a big date...in front of the mirror on his closet door and fixing his hair, his mama sliding in behind him for a few last words before he left.

"Tonight's the big night?"

Marco raised his gaze to look into his mother's eyes in the mirror reflection. "I suppose you could say that."

"I remember my prom. It was my first year away from Italy and I was dating a boy named Gabriel, if my memory serves me right. It was quite a memorable night. I do believe I was first introduced to your father at the prom. He had lived out of town but he was visiting a friend. Fate smiled at us I suppose. Memorable night indeed." she whispered fixing up Marco's suit a bit. "Hopefully yours will be also."

Marco smiled beatifically at her affectionate expression and kissed her on the forehead, happy that he was finally taller than her. "I'm sure it will be."

A knock from downstairs gained their attention and Marco listened with held a breath as he heard the front door open and his father saying hello. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he turned back to his mother and smiled. His father was definitely trying...and that was always something to be happy about.

His mother shoved him toward the bedroom door with a bump from her hip and made shooing gestures. "Get Marco. Can't keep the boy waiting. He's probably down there chewing his nails away trying not to say something stupid to your father."

Marco snickered quite loudly but did make his way down the stairs, hearing strained conversation echoing up to him, making him giggle even harder. At the bottom of the staircase he could clearly see the small entry way, complete with his father standing unsurely with his arms crossed across his chest, and Dylan chewing on his fingernails, as his mother had correctly guessed, and bouncing nervous glances around the room.

"....so on the ice in the forward position you- Oh, there you are Marco!" exclaimed Mr. del Rossi upon sight of his son, clearly glad for an interruption from the seemingly excruciating conversation he had been trying to uphold.

"Hey Pa." Marco said, moving further into the room, trailing a hand lightly on the wall. "Quit torturing Dylan."

His father looked slightly taken aback. "I wasn't torturing the boy. We were talking hockey." He turned quickly to the tall blonde, making him jump slightly. "Right?"

Dylan let off a breathy laugh and caught Marco's eyes, feeling the beginning of a faint flush creeping up his neck. People shouldn't be able to clean up that nicely, he thought. Especially when the suit was slightly too big. "Y-yeah. Just talking about hockey." Casting a sharp glance at Mr. del Rossi, Dylan motioned with his eyes towards the door. "You ready to go?"

Marco nodded enthusiastically and started walking over. "Yeah, defini-..."

"No, no wait!" called Mrs. del Rossi's voice from the stairway. Marco turned to see his mother practically bouncing down the hallway, a camera in tow. "You're not leaving until I have some pictures."

Marco's eyes bugged out unpleasantly. "Ah. You've got to be kidding me, Ma!"

"No, I'm not kidding! Just a couple. I promise."

Dylan could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he tried as hard as possible not to laugh. Dear god, Marco looked mortified. Dylan stepped over and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on Marco. Indulge her. It's not an everyday event."

Marco glared scathingly at him but did turn to his mother and nod sullenly. Posing like cardboard figures a few seconds later, Marco looked over at Dylan, muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes, Dylan, let's indulge her. Let's not forget this, the most embarrassing thing ever."

Dylan's plastered on camera smile got bigger and more genuine as he spoke to Marco, eyes never wavering from the where they were fixed forward. "It's not that bad. I had to do this at home with Paige and Spinner. It's no big deal."

Marco actually turned his head to stare at him, forgetting the camera for the moment, a laugh quickly working it's way from the back of his throat. "You had to do this already? With Paige? I am so sorry!" he giggled out.

About five photos later his mother pronounced herself satisfied and once again made her shooing motions towards the door. "Now go. I don't want to see either of you before dawn. Have fun!"

Dylan kissed Mrs. del Rossi on the temple quickly and guided Marco out of the house, an arm coming up to encircle the smaller boy's shoulders. "See? Painless."

Marco turned to his companion, jaw dropping. Recovering quickly he rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco climbed out of the car and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Here goes nothing, he thought. Marco had been a bit reluctant about going to prom. For one, he was only a grade ten, and two, they were just about the only gay couple in the entire school. But after many trembling lower lips and eyelash bats, Dylan had coerced him into going.

Marco looked beside him at Dylan climbing out, running a hand through his hair, wondering if he was allowed to back out yet.

Dylan, only slightly aware of the other boy's unease, shrugged off his suit's jacket and threw it into the front seat, shutting the door behind it. Hm, he didn't see Cale's car yet. He must still be picking up his girlfriend. He began lazily undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt as he looked over at Marco, who was gazing at the building with a look of dread on his face. He smiled softly at him. The boy had been quite wary of the whole situation from the second he had asked, and his fear of the situation didn't seem to have abated any. Cuffs undone, Dylan walked over to Marco, rolling the long, white sleeves up to his elbows.

Jerking off the bow tie from around his neck he flung an arm around Marco's small shoulders, noticing the tense strain that was there. Perhaps he had underestimated how uneasy Marco was about this.

"I know it seems a little scary..." he said, looking through the semi-darkness, smirking at the deep bass that could be heard even from the parking lot. Dylan used his other hand with the tie in it to tuck under the younger boy's chin, so he could look him in the eye. "but really, contrary to what you've made up in your head, they all already know about us. Word travels fast. We're just going to go in there and have some fun." He smiled widely, thinking of something. "And if anyone has a problem with us...Cale will be here. So no worries."

Marco sighed heavily and looked over towards the building again. Perhaps Dylan was right. As always. Didn't make him any less apprehensive however. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go. We've got to show these people how to dance after all." he joked, already walking from the parking lot to the entrance, waving Dylan to hurry up.

The first thing Marco noticed upon entering the building was the noise. It was, well, loud, for lack of a better word. The kind of loud where the bass is so full it rattles your spine and the high keys were almost unheard. Second thing he noticed was the crappy decorations. Marco snickered behind his hand at the black and white streamers hanging lopsided from the walls and ceiling and the rented flashing lights. Who put this thing together anyway?

He kept quiet however. Dylan was smiling like an idiot, obviously perfectly at home among these crappy decorations and people whom Marco had never met in his life. Dylan kept waving and shouting various greetings in all directions. To girls, to guys, most of which being hockey players Marco noted.

Call him paranoid, but they all seemed to be looking at him funny, which he supposed wasn't all that weird. Everyone already knew about Dylan's sexuality, and two plus two always equaled four. He was well aware that by now everyone knew what he was to Dylan. He was still trying to get used to it...but he was proud of the fact that it was becoming easier as time passed. While he still had an aversion to public displays of affection, like holding hands or kissing in plain view of others, he'd finally become accustomed to holding hands under tables and such.

It was nice to know that he was finally learning to live it.

More and more people were beginning to show up and the press of bodies around them was getting a bit crazy. Smiling goofily, he turned and tugged on Dylan's sleeve, rolling his eyes jokingly, watching as Dylan smiled a goofy smile back and place an arm around his shoulder. Marco was just about to turn towards Dylan and ask a very lame "So what now?" but a voice behind them luckily cut in.

"Hey Dylan! There you are!" Marco and Dylan turned around to see Cale similarly attired with a short, blonde girl in red latched onto his arm. Dylan stepped forward and they did their manly handclap and Dylan turned to the girl with him. "Hi. Cale, rude as ever, seems to have forgotten to introduce me. I'm Dylan." He paused minutely, gesturing to Marco. "And this is my boyfriend, Marco."

The girl blushed horribly at the attention and seemed to cling harder to Cale's arm. "Mandy." she muttered, just barely audible over the music. Marco smiled. At least he wasn't the only one who felt out of place around here. Cale caught sight of Marco and nodded. "Hey Marco. Didn't know if Dylan was going to come. He kept saying he was going to pass over the phone. It's good to see you here."

Marco laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't think Dylan would want to come to one of these either. I almost had a heart attack when he asked me last week." Marco replied, pointing his thumb in the older boy's direction.

Dylan looked affronted, but did smile along with them. "Whatever you guys. The important part is that we're here." His words were met with a comfortable silence, Dylan and Cale bobbing there heads slightly with the beat in the background. Marco raised an eyebrow at Dylan's head bobbing. He caught the gaze of the silent girl across from him, silently rolling his eyes with a smile. How had they ended up with such dorks?

The silence eventually got awkward though, and Marco rocked on his heels looking from person to person. This was stupid.

Cale, seemingly agreeing with Marco's silent declaration, turned his attention to his date. "What do you say we dance?" She blushed even darker than before and nodded animatedly, her grip on his arm tightening that little bit more. Cale nodded to Dylan, then to Marco before he made his way to the dance floor.

Dylan smiled after them, turning towards Marco and offering his hand. "You. Me. Dance. Now."

Marco sarcastically raised an eyebrow at his antics, but did take his hand. "Whatever you say Tarzan. Lead the way." Dylan grinned brightly and ruffled his hair, leaning in to speak into Marco's ear. "Come on then Jane."

The dance floor was....awkward. At first anyway. They went out to near the middle where Cale and Mandy were slow dancing to one of the fastest songs there was and very slowly and unsurely Dylan placed his hands on Marco's waist. "Are we good?" he whispered into his hair.

"Yeah...yeah we're good." Nervous, but definitely good, Marco thought as he brought his hand up to rest on the taller boy's neck. Now if only everyone would quit staring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Dylan had asked Mandy if she'd like to dance while Cale went to go get drinks for everyone. So now Marco found himself tailing Cale over by the refreshments table, a whole lot calmer than earlier, having been introduced to many of the seniors and having had a few dances to chill him out.

One thing kept nagging him however. During one dance that he and Mandy had sat out, claiming they wanted a break from dancing, and they had watched Dylan and Cale. The thing that got him was Cale. The two wunder-dweebs had danced like crazy. Stupidly, up close and personal, fast. And Cale....Cale looked as if he didn't care. The close proximity with the other boy hadn't seemed to bother him in the least. It was like he had been dancing with a girl, and not his very-openly-gay best friend.

So here he was, eyeing Cale a little oddly as he grabbed some glass bottles of soda and began heading to the back where all the small tables were situated. Pulling up a chair he sat beside the older boy, playing with bottle that had been put in front of him. The question still lingered, however. It wouldn't really leave him alone. Finally he gave up.

"Aren't you afraid what people will think?" he burst out, completely without thinking. Cale looked sharply over at him, a puzzled look on his face, causing Marco to squeeze his eyes shut tightly and look back down at the table. "Sorry."

"No, no it's okay. But what do you mean?"

Marco very slowly allowed his gaze to rise until he was looking into the other boy's eyes. "You know..." he said, making vague motions with his free hand. "when people see you dancing with Dylan like that....don't you worry what they're thinking about you? Don't you ever worry they'll think you're gay too?"

To his surprise, Cale burst out laughing, almost spitting out the soda that was in his mouth. It took quite awhile for him to finally calm down, and gasping slightly he pulled Marco closer to speak conspiratorially into his ear. "Let me ease your mind a bit. My reputation isn't very high on my list of priorities." He paused, turning his now calm eyes to the dance floor watching as Dylan dropped Mandy in a silly dramatic little swoop. A smile ghosted his face, making Marco smile a bit too. "And besides....if I don't treat him normally...who will?"

They stayed in comfortable silence for several minutes, just watching their dates dance, falling into small fits of giggles when Dylan pulled some stupid stunt to embarrass Mandy. Jerking out his small reverie Cale turned back to Marco. "Come on. Come walk with me." he said, already beginning to stand, draining his drink as he rose. Marco stared at him a bit dumbly before he shakily stood up as well.

Walking outside around the exterior of the building under the ugly yellow lights shining down on the parking lot, Cale began to speak again.

"Look at it this way Marco...either I become uneasy around him because of what Dylan is and risk losing him forever...or I forget about it and look past it, see Dylan as the guy I grew up with." He looked over at his companion and shoved his hands into his pockets. "The choice was the easiest I ever made. When you have a friend like Dylan...you don't give them up over petty differences."

Marco stopped walking and looked off at the cars shining a little too brightly in the distance. "I understand. Dylan's lucky."

Cale stopped too and gazed unabashedly at the younger teen. "You still have Ellie don't you?"

"Yeah" he whispered, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Marco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Cale staring at him intently. "Well, there you go. You're just as lucky. Don't take it for granted."

Marco looked up into the other's boy's eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"There you guys are! Mandy's having a fit, dude! You might want to go find her."

Marco jumped slightly and looked beyond Cale's shoulder to see Dylan walking speedily in their direction, hair flying behind him, a smile on his face.

"Ah, the lady calls. See you." called Cale as he turned minutely and clapped Marco on the back, wiggling his eyebrows at Dylan and flashing a devilish grin as he passed by on his way inside.

Dylan watched Cale go, confused, before turning to something more important. Marco to be exact. He leaned a shoulder against the wall, and almost smiled as Marco did the same. "So why did you guys leave?"

Marco grinned. "Just talking."

A smirk formed on Dylan's face and he reached up, placing a hand next to the darker teen's head caging him in against the wall. "About what?"

"About what time we were planning on ditching you and Mandy for a make-out session in his car." Marco supplied.

Dylan tried to hold it in, but with a very undignified snort he cracked up. After placing a quick kiss on his lips, his head dropped down onto the other boy's shoulder, a hand coming to rest on his waist. After a bit of time to recover from his laughing fit he turned bright eyes to Marco. "Believe me, Cale cannot kiss. Ask Mandy."

Marco just grinned cheekily at him and pretended to take an avid interest in his fingernails. "Oh I dunno. That's not what I heard."

Ooh, that smirk was not helping, Dylan thought. He could feel his willpower slipping as he looked at it. Evil, evil little smirk. It's being cute on purpose. Taunting me. Marco looked up from his fingernails and raised an eyebrow in question. Damn it!, the little voice in Dylan's head yelled. I give up! The hand next to Marco's head slid over to rest on the hollow of his throat and he leaned in close. "Well let me help change your perspective."

With a small breathy laugh from Marco, he leaned forward and drew the boy into a deep, unhurried kiss, hand on his waist sliding around to the small of his back, and the other moving up further to slide into his hair. He could feel trembling hands sliding up his chest as Marco opened his mouth and it was like everything was just fading away. The lights, the music, even the wall behind Marco's disappeared. There wasn't anything else.....just Marco.

Through the dizzy whirlwind of sensation going through his head he vaguely registered the small hands on his chest were creeping up around his neck, and the kiss was slowing down, about to end softly.....

...until a flash from the left caused them to practically jump out of their skins. Turning his head, breathless from the kiss and angry for the interruption, Dylan found Cale cackling like a madman with a camera in hand and a very giggly Mandy standing behind him.

Marco growled low in his throat and dropped his head down onto Dylan's shoulder in despair.

"Cameras!" he moaned, the picture of helpless frustration.

Dylan blinked stupidly for a second or two until he rememered Mrs. del Rossi earlier that evening and began laughing so hard he could barely breath, head buried in Marco's hair and gripping his waist for dear life, afraid he might just fall down.

Marco smiled softly into the white cloth under his nose and burrowed further into Dylan's chest, happy to simply hide from the evil camera and let the blonde boy do the talking. Besides, he loved the way he could feel the laugh's vibration and hear the other boy's heartbeat. To look up and pay attention to the conversation going on...would be to miss knowing. It was infinitely nice. Best thing he'd ever experienced even. He was very lucky, he thought, remembering what Cale had said earlier. When you had someone like Dylan...you didn't give them up.

He felt the deep rumble as Dylan asked Cale to give him a copy of the picture then to tell him to get lost. Hearing the footsteps fading away Marco lifted his head slightly to peek up at Dylan and smile cheezily. No...you definitely didn't give them up.

Dylan freed a hand and tucked it under his companion's chin to bring his face to a better angle. Leaning in Marco could feel his breath melting with his own. "Where were we?" Dylan murmured against the younger boy's lips...only to have the words lost as another dizzying kiss took over.

Perhaps this whole prom thing wasn't such a bad idea after all, Marco thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After prom, life sluggishly started rolling again, though Marco did find himself staring off out of windows during classes remembering it. His mother had been right. It had been memorable.

He was, slightly upset that he had missed the dance he had put together for the lower grades. Paige had reported back telling him the gym had been beautiful and that the Indian theme had been fun. Marco was even more surprised to hear that his curtains had caught fire and the dance had still continued outside.

But as he told her, missing it had been worth it.

Today, however, he wasn't thinking about prom....he was thinking about Dylan.

Today was the last day of school for him. It was horrible trying to even acknowledge the fact that Dylan was leaving for college after this summer...that he would see him even less than he already did. Hell, he was freaking out that he wouldn't see him at school for his last two weeks of school! Why did the seniors leave school earlier than the rest of the grades did anyway? It wasn't fair. It was like they were speeding something up that was life-altering...like an apocalypse or something.

Granted there was still Dylan's graduation to go to...but the idea of sitting for ages holding Paige's hand and having to listen to her cry as she watched her big brother leave her too, made it seem even worse. It often felt like everything lately was dead set on reminding him of his boyfriend's upcoming absense-- the night Mrs. Michalchuk had made him parade around in his graduation cap and gown, or the day he had stayed over and listened wide-eyed to Cale and Dylan plotting to bring white mice to the graduation just to scare everyone, the class ring that hung from a chain around the blonde boy's neck.

For seven months, Marco had spent almost every weekend with the boy, and was grasping desperately at a way to make the situation seem better than it was. And failing miserably he might add.

Marco dragged through his periods. First...second...third...they were all blurring together and it felt as if the clocks were moving their hands faster than they rightfully should. The last period bell rang...and he felt his stomach drop while his heart lodged itself in his throat.

Dylan's last year of high school was officially over.

Standing shakily to his feet and pulling his bag over his shoulder he walked soundlessly out of the classroom, ignoring anything his friends might have said to his back on his way out. He had somewhere to be.

Haltingly walking towards the grade twelve lockers he was overcome by the memory of the first day he had made this trek. Scared, nervous, naive. How he had tried to run away, how he had stuttered. While he was never as tongue-tied around Dylan as he used to be...the thought of running away flashed through his mind. It would be nice, that's for sure...to run away from this whole situation, pretend it wasn't happening. But that wasn't feasible.

He looked up from the floor where his gaze had firmly stayed for the duration of his walk and caught sight of Dylan walking out of last class with a few friends surrounding him, saying their last minute goodbyes. Marco wondered if they knew how serious their goodbyes really were, wondered if they really understood that they might never see each other again.

Dylan looked up, locking eyes with him and smiling half-heartedly, then saying hurried goodbyes to everyone following him. Reaching his locker, Dylan reached forward and tucked a fly away lock of hair behind Marco's ear and sadly did the combination for his locker.

The click of the lock sounded unnaturally loud to Marco and he even winced slightly at the sound. Sighing deeply, he handed over the cardboard box he had carried over, catching Dylan's eyes again, only to drop his back to the ground. Just pretend it's not happening, he thought.

Very slowly Dylan started to grab each item out of his locker. A football, a small calender, a baseball cap...each item hitting the bottom of the box. Like a death knell with every quiet thump.

Dylan threw a paperback novel down and a heavy piece of paper fell out, landing upside down on the floor. Marco hurriedly bent down and picked it up. Turning it over he came face to face....with himself.

It was a photograph. A picture of him to be exact. He was sitting on Dylan's couch with an x-box controller in hand and an idiotic grin. Marco remembered that day. Maybe two months ago. Dylan had gotten a camera for his birthday and had gone a little crazy with it.

But one thing caught his eye. In the lower right hand corner, in silver sharpy, a word was written in Dylan's boyish handwriting.

_Serendipity._

Marco jerked his head up, a question in his eyes. "Serendipity?"

Dylan smiled warmly and plucked the photograph from in between Marco's fingers, placing it in his back pocket. "I read it in a book once. I didn't know what it meant, looked it up. It means an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident." He cocked his head to the side, looking intently at the younger boy, his smile growing bigger. "I guess ever since then I always associated that word with you. You had to be the best accident that ever happened to me...and I'm grateful for it."

Marco's smile trembled a bit and he laughed breathily, pulling Dylan into a hug.

"Thank you, Dylan. The same goes for you." He pulled back a bit to kiss Dylan on the cheek, for once not even caring if there was anyone to see.

"If it hadn't been for you, I'd have never learned to live with it."

_FINIS._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faithful readers, as you've noticed this was the end of "Learning to Live With It." I know I promised it was going to be longer but I changed my mind halfway through writing this chapter. This last bit seemed like a good stopping point. I still have about 5 or 6 chapters already planned out in my head but they all seem more like a beginning than an end, so that's exactly what I'll use them as. Oh and if there's anything in particular you might want to see, now is the time to tell me. I can't promise it will be there, but plot ideas are ALWAYS welcome.

Again, thanks for you guy's help. It is so much appreciated. As is feedback. I am still so blown away by how many reviews I've gotten. A great many of you have gotten me smiling like an idiot and one or two have even made me cry. It's just so amazing and I am eternally grateful to you all.

Thanks to Christina, my beta. She is really nice and she's always really upbeat about everything. Thank you Christina!

And of course....**Melissa!** As I've already told you a million times I love you to death! Your help with this chapter was sorely needed and much appreciated and I wish I knew a way to show you just how much I needed it and loved the help that you gave me. Needless to say this chapter is practically all your doing. Thank you so much, you are such a great person, and I love you so much! Just.....GAH!


End file.
